Total Drama Island: Guys VS Girls
by SilverSun09
Summary: It is an all new season of Total Drama Island! But this time its Guys VS Girls! Who will win the grand prize of 350,000 dollars? And this season there will be one thing drama! Find out who will win in Total Drama Island: Guys VS Girls!
1. The New Season Begins

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama Island/Total Drama Action/Total Drama World Tour series or characters, this was strictly written for fun.

Note to Readers: This story is a follow up to my other Total Drama Island story Total Drama Island: Return to the Island. Its suppose to be like there was two seasons of Total Drama Island, and there wasn't a Total Drama Action. Instead another season of Total Drama Island ironically Duncan won my season too, LeShawna placed second and Courtney placed third. Justin was the main villain and placed fourth.

Total Drama Island: Guys VS Girls

Chris is standing on the dock of shame the sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping in the air.

Chris "On the last episode of Total Drama Island! We orgianlly brought back nineteen of the original campers of season one for an all new season! Who did we bring back?  
Gwen, Owen, Duncan, Courtney, Justin, Heather, Trent, LeShawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Cody, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Lindsay, Izzy, Dj, Harold, and Beth!  
Then later to add some extra drama into the show we brought back Eva! Haha pretty good right!

I thought so too in the end after countless eliminations, alliances formed and destroyed, Duncan and LeShawna made it to the final two! And Duncan won thanks to Justin and Heather accidentally helping him! Don't know what I'm talking about? Then you should have watched season two! This time we are bringing back eight guys and eight girls making sixteen campers in all returning, but this time Chef and I came up with a new idea for this season. Want to know what it is? Of course you do! The only way to find out is to watch this season of Total Drama Island season three! Haha were back baby!"

Chris and Chef await the campers return to the island by standing on the dock of shame, so they can greet them when they arrive at the island.

Chris "Chef are you sure you made sure to tell the boats to come to this island?"

Chef "For the last time I told yes!"

Chris "Okay...okay no reason to get upset big guy."

Chef "I wouldn't be if you didn't always nag! You little chicken head!"

Chris "Did you just call me a chicken head?" Laughs. "Because that's the lamest come back I've ever heard dude!"

Chef "Err! Is not!"

Chris "Is so!"

Chef "Is not!"

With Chris and Chef arguing they don't hear Duncan pull up and walk on to the dock.

Duncan "Do I sense a divorce coming?"

Chris "Duncan you made it!"

Confessional: Duncan

Duncan "Well everyone I'm back for season three of this show! Your probably wondering why? Well I'll tell you all after I won my 100,000 dollars and had that awesome party thrown for me. I realized when I got home I was cheated! Chris used a thousand of my winnings to throw the big party for me for winning, then my parents put the rest of the money in a college fund for me! Yeah like I'm going to college. You know where I'm going to be in ten years? Jail!" Confessional Ends.

Chris "I'm glad you could make it back my season two winner!"

Duncan "Yeah whatever where is the rest of the loser squad?"

Anther boat pulls up to the dock and out comes Heather, she walks over to Duncan angry because she heard what he said.

Heather "Who are you calling a loser! You..."

Duncan "Winner of season two!"

LeShawna's boat pulls up next.

LeShawna "Hey y'all its your girl LeShawna!"

Heather "Oh! Great its so nice to see you!" Heather rolls her eyes at LeShawna.

LeShawna "Who are you rolling your eyes at! You backstabbing no it all!"

Heather "Oh no you didn't Miss Piggy!"

LeShawna "Oh girl start hiding by the time I count to three!"

Heather just stands there.

LeShawna "Okay one...three!" LeShawna runs over to Heather, Heather starts screaming and hides behind Chris.

Chris "Ladies please! Start slapping each other!"

Heather "What!"

LeShawna "Oh I'm gonna do more then slap her!"

Courtney clears her throat so everyone will hear and notice her.

Courtney "Hello everybody!"

Chris "Welcome back Courtney!"

Duncan "Hey sexy!"

Courtney stands right next to Duncan and blushes.

Courtney "Duncan not in front of everybody."

Chris "Here comes another boat!"

Chris, Chef, and the campers look to see who it is. And its Ezekiel he steps out the boat waving to them.

Ezekiel "Hey guys its your boy Ezekiel!"

Campers "Oh hi."

Confessional: Ezekiel and Duncan

Ezekiel "Hey to all my loyal fans! Ezekiel is back and I am here to win season two! Oh I mean season three! Wait no two! No its three! It three!"

Duncan "They brought this dude back..."

Ezekiel "Is it season twenty-three?" Confessional Ends.

Ezekiel "Courtney looking fi-i-i-i-ine!"

Courtney "What!"

Duncan "That's it your dead!"

Ezekiel "What I mean...she's okay looking!"

Courtney "Oh my gosh your so rude!"

Duncan "Your really dead now!"

Duncan starts walking over to Ezekiel but LeShawna steps in front of him.

LeShawna "Pick on someone your own size!"

Duncan "Uh...fine your safe for now!"

Ezekiel "Oh thank you LeShawna! Thank you!"

LeShawna "No prob honey bee."

Confessinal: Ezekiel and LeShawna

Ezekiel "Forget Courtney! I like that curvy luscious LeShawna!

LeShawna "I only stepped in like that because it wouldn't be right for Ezekiel to get beat up on the first day! Its okay if its Heather, now the second day he is on his own." Confessional Ends.

Trent and Gwen get off the boat together holding hands.

Trent and Gwen "Hey guys!"

LeShawna "Hey girl!"

Duncan "Whats up Trent!"

Ezekiel "Hey guys!"

Gwen "Oh uh hi."

Trent "...Oh hi."

Izzy jumps off her boat and on to the dock.

Izzy "Ah ah! Why hello there mates! Its Izzy you see!"

Campers "Hey Izzy!"

Izzy "Aww thank you, thank you!"

Justin gets off his boat.

Justin "Hello friends."

All the campers except for Ezekiel give Justin dirty looks.

Ezekiel "Hi!"

Heather "So did you get plastic surgery to cover those scars from last season!"

Justin "Uh...no!"

Confessional: Justin

Justin "It isn't that noticeable is it!" Confessional Ends.

Geoff and Bridgette get off their boat together.

All the campers except for Heather and Justin "Hey guys!"

Bridgette "All I'm saying is you could have won last season if you didn't help Justin!"

Geoff "He said his pap was dying! And how many times are you going to bring this up now Bridge!"

Bridgette "Oh just forget I ever brought it up Geoff!"

Geoff "Fine I will!"

Gwen "Bridgette is everything okay between you two?"

Bridgette "Of course it is. Just a little fight that all couples have you know."

Gwen "Okay I'm just making sure you are okay."

Bridgette "Don't worry about were okay."

Confessional: Bridgette

Bridgette "No its not okay! Ever since season two ended all me and Geoff do is fight! I just don't know what to do!" Bridgette tires to hold tears back. "Your not going to air this on TV will you?" Confessional Ends.

Chris "Welcome Cody!"

Cody "Thanks Chris! Emm! So many lovely ladies all so hot! God must really love me!"

Justin "No he doesn't if he did you would be with one."

Cody "So true..." He walks over by Gwen and smiles at her, but Gwen ignores him.

Confessional: Cody and Gwen

Cody "Well I've been single ever since Lindsay dumped me last season. And I'm still looking so ladies give me a call!"

Gwen "I seen that smile Cody gave me, I just hope this season he is not in love with me still." Confessional Ends.

Owen jumps off his boat and onto the dock causing the dock the shake.

Owen "Me peeps! My buds!" Owen sees Izzy. "My ex girl friend!"

Noah gets off his boat.

Noah "Hello everyone please hold your cheer thank you."

Duncan coughs "Nerd!"

Noah coughs "Ugly! Now stop acting like your five years old."

Duncan "Even if I was five I bet I could beat you."

Noah "Oh I'm so scared."

Heather "Chris! Are we done now with these special reunions!"

Chris "No we are still waiting on two people."

Heather "Uh who else is coming!"

Katie and Sadie get off their boat.

Katie and Sadie "Us! Duh! You said duh! We said that at the same time! Oh my gosh!"

Katie "We can like read..."

Sadie "Each others minds!"

Katie "Oh my gosh yes!"

Duncan "Can I have some cotton balls so I shove them in my ears so I don't have to this listen to these two!"

Katie "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"

Sadie "Don't worry abut him he is like crazy."

Katie "Oh I know like totally!"

Duncan rolls his eyes at the two best friends.

Duncan "I guess so sista's!"

LeShawna "Yeah? Oh were you talkin to them? Sorry my bad!"

Chris "Now that we are all here..."

Heather "Let me guess! Your going to tell us who is on team Screaming Gophers and who is on team Killer Bass!"

Chris "No."

Heather "Let me guess! You made new team names! Like the Mole Rats or the Crazy Monkeys! Something dumb like that!"

Chris "Well Heather you do look like a crazy monkey but no!"

Noah "She does look like a monkey!"

Courtney "No she looks more like a rabbit to me!"

Trent "No more like a bird!"

Gwen "No a cow!"

Heather "Uh!"

Chris "People please stop saying what animal you think Heather looks like I personally think its a rat."

Heather "Chris!"

Chris "But moving on! There is no teams!"

Duncan "Were all going up against each other?"

Chris "You didn't let me finish gosh! No team names! Simply a guy team and a girl a team!"

Geoff "I'm confused."

Chris "How is it hard to understand!"

All the campers look at Chris confused.

Chris "It means this season its Guys VS Girls!"

Campers "Well why didn't you say so Chris!"

Chris "Oh come on it was simple! That's not the only thing that's changed the winner this season will get 350, 000 dollars!"

All the campers look at Chris shocked.

Chris "Now get settle in because your first challenge is tomorrow!"

Confessional: Gwen

Gwen "I came here for 100, 000 dollars! But 350, 000 is even better!" Confessional Ends.

To Be Continued...


	2. Tag Your It

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama Island/Total Drama Action/Total Drama World Tour series or characters, this was strictly written for fun.

Chris is standing on the dock of shame the sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping in the air.

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Island! We brought back six-teen campers to give them a chance to win 350, 000 dollars! Who did we bring back? We brought back the campers we felt would cause the most drama. On the Island because its called Total Drama Island duh! We brought back Duncan, Heather, LeShawna, Courtney, Ezekiel, Gwen, Trent, Izzy, Justin, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Owen, Noah, and Katie and Sadie! And whats their to say? Heather almost got attacked by LeShawna, Duncan almost beat the crap out of Ezekiel, Geoff and Bridgette are fighting, and that's just on day one!

I also informed the campers that instead of placing them on Team Killer Bass or Team Screaming Gophers. It is Guys VS Girls meaning one team is the guys and one team is the girls! If you couldn't understand by what I meant when I said Guys VS Girls! Who will be the first camper to be send to loser village? Which team will be the first to win a challenge? Find out now on Total Drama Island!"

All the campers have gotten settled into their cabins the guys are in their cabin and the girls are in their cabin.

Owen "This is so awesome! Just us being as a team all guys no girls!"

All the guys look at Owen like he is crazy.

Owen "What! Oh come on you know what I mean right! All come on this uncomfortable you all know I'm into chicks!"

Ezekiel "Chicks?"

Justin "Chicks aka girls! Come on your going to tell me you didn't know what chicks meant?"

Ezekiel "I knew that!" Ezekiel just stands there embarrassed.

Duncan "Owen's a playa! He was dating Izzy and Sadie at the same time last season!"

Cody notices Geoff is not acting like his usual fun loving self he looks sad.

Cody "Geoff is something wrong?"

Geoff "Its me and Bridgette after season two ended it just seems like...we lost our connection or something. All we ever do is argue now."

Cody "Are you and Bridgette uh done?

Geoff "I don't know whats going to happen...I need to get some air."

Geoff walks out of the cabin for some air.

Duncan "Man it must suck to be him right now. Me and Courtney are better then ever!"

Confessional: Cody

Cody "I feel bad for Geoff. But if those two break up I wonder if Bridgette would be interested in me! I mean she is pretty hot! Gwen's hot too but she has like zero intrest in me. So Bridgette prepared to be charmed by the Codmaster!" Confessional Ends.

The Girls Cabin

Heather "Alright listen up! I need the bed that is closest to the door because I need the fresh air that comes in through the screen door!"

Gwen "But I wanted that bed!"

Heather "Well that's just to bed you weird goth girl!"

Gwen "You know Heather I would advise you to treat us, girls alot nicer since we can vote you off!"

Confessional: Heather

Heather "You know as much as I hate to agree with that ugly disgusting know it all goth girl Gwen! She is right. None of these girls like me and if we do lose a challenge, they might decide to vote me off first!" Confessional Ends.

The Next Day

All the guys are asleep in their cabin and in the girls everyone is except for one.

Confessional: Courtney

Courtney "I made it to third place last season. So this time I am going to win every day I get up at five AM to get ready for the challenge! What ever it maybe I will be ready for it everyday!" Confessional Ends.

Chirs "Campers rise and shine! Its time for your first challenge this season! Meet me and Chef at the beach in ten minutes!"

Ten Minutes Later Chris, Chef and all of the campers are standing at the beach but unlike Courtney most of the campers aren't ready.

LeShawna "What are we doing here at this time? We should be catching some Zs right now."

Chris "Well LeShawna that's not going to happen right now! Because it is time for your first challenge!"

LeShawna "Okay...okay."

Chris "Your first challenge is a popular children's game tag!"

Duncan "Tag? Haha sounds easy enough"

Chris "Oh does it?" Laughs. "Your not playing with each ther your playing with..."

Chef "Me!"

All the campers stand their looking nervous.

Chris "Can't you let me ever finish a sentence!"

Chef Rolls his eyes "Here we go again! Nag! Nag! Nag!"

Chris "I'm not nagging I'm just saying..."

Justin "Um should we go? While you to lovers argue?"

Chris "We will talk about this later!"

Chef "No..."

Chris "Later!"

Chef "Okay...shesh!"

Chris "Anyways! The rules are you will all run around the beach Chef will tag each of you until there is one guy and one girl left for each team. When it comes down to two people each one of you will have to tag Chef. Who ever is able to tag Chef will win the challenge for his or her team and their team will be safe from elimination! If no one is able to tag Chef then both teams will have to vote someone off tonight! Good Luck! And I'd start running right...Now!"

The Challenge

All of the campers start running around the beach but Owen gets tired easily.

Owen trying to catch his breath "Uh this is to hard! I need a burger! Or a apple pie! Or even better choclate cake!"

Chef "Your out fatty! Chef tags Owen so hard he flies through the air and lands through the roof of the cafeteria's kitchen.

Owen "God must love me!" Owen crawls over to fridge and pulls food out of the fridge.

Confessional: Owen

Owen "I know I was the first one out of the game. But Chef tagged me so hard I flew right over to the cafeteria! It was pretty good since I was so hungray, I just hope the guys aren't to mad at me." Confessional Ends.

Sadie "I hate running! Chef please tag me!"

Gwen "Sadie no!"

Katie "Tag me to Chef!"

Chef tags the two best friends. Noah is running and screaming like a girl gets tagged too, Chef then puts his sights on Bridgette.

Bridgette "Ah ah! ah!"

Chef is about to tag Bridgette but Geoff jumps in front of her and gets tagged.

Bridgette "Great job Geoff lose again!"

Geoff "I can't believe you! I save you and you yell at me!"

Bridgette "Your not superman you can't go around helping everyone!"

Bridgette not paying attention because she is arguing with Geoff gets tagged by Chef.

Bridgette "Ah! Thanks alot Geoff!"

Confessional: Geoff and Bridgette

Geoff "I know why she said that to me really its not because I helped her! Its because I helped Justin last season and she is telling me to stop helping everyone in challenges! But she doesn't have to be so rude to me!"

Bridgette "I know I may seem mean. But I am just trying to tell him to stop helping everyone! Last season he helped someone and that got him eliminated! And of all the people to help it was Justin! Justin! The guy who caused how much drama last season! I'm just upset with him." Confessional Ends.

Ezekiel starts running next to Cody.

Cody "Stop running next to me! Your making it easier for him to tag two people at once!"

Ezekiel "Your worrying over nothing!"

Chef tags Cody then Ezekiel "Haha!"

Cody "I told you!"

Ezekiel "Sorry dude!"

Confessional: Cody

Cody "Since I'm out of the challenge I am gonna go see how Bridgette is doing!" Confessional Ends.

Chef "Your next!

Izzy "Bring it on!"

Chef "If you insist!"

Chef charges at Izzy "Ah Ah Ah!"

Izzy jumps over Chef land on her feet the two are back to back.

Chef "I got you now!"

Izzy "No never!"

Chef goes to tag Izzy but she is able dodge his attempt.

Izzy "Your just a loser!"

Chef "A loser! A loser! Ah Ah!" Chef tags Izzy despite her attempt to dodge his tag. "Now your a loser!"

Izzy "I might be out of the game but my spirit will be in it forever!" Izzy walks over to the sidelines.

Chef "She is one weird girl."

Duncan Trent and Justin realize they are the only guys left that Chef hasn't tagged.

Duncan "Trent, Justin were the only guys Chef hasn't tagged yet!"

Trent "Yeah we can see that!"

Duncan "We need to last long enough so Chef will tag the remaining girls! Once their all gone the guys will automatically win the challenge! Because their is so no more girls!"

Justin "Good idea!"

Trent "Does Justin even count as a guy? Haha."

Duncan "I don't know the stunts he pulled last season was very Heatherish."

Justin "Very funny!"

The Girls

Heather "Okay there is four girls left! We need to at least out last Duncan and Trent Justin he is not even a threat to us!"

Gwen "No duh doodoo brain!"

Courtney "Chef he is coming!"

The girl scream has Chef charges is way over towards them his next target is Courtney.

Courtney "Ah Ah!"

LeShawna "No!" LeShawna pushes Heather in front of Courtney and she gets tagged by Chef.

Chef "Your out!"

Courtney "Good move LeShawna!"

LeShawna "Oh it just came to me!"

Bridgette is sitting on the side watching the game Cody walks over and sits next to her.

Cody "Hey Bridgette are you okay? You seem upset about something."

Bridgette "No I'm not okay. Its me and Geoff were...I don't know. Ever since season two ended it seems like we lost out connection you know? I'm sorry I'm sure you don't want to hear my sob story."

Cody "No...no its okay you can talk to me."

Bridgette "Aww thanks Cody your a good friend."

Bridgette gives Cody a hug not knowing Geoff was looking over at her, he gets up and runs back to the guys cabin. Gwen who is in the middle of the challenge looks over and sees Cody and Bridgette hugging.

Gwen "What are they doing!" Gwen gets tagged by Chef.

Courtney "Gwen gosh! Pay attention!"

Confessional: Gwen

Gwen "I don't know why but when I seen Bridgette hugging Cody I just wanted to...scratch her eyes out! But I don't know why I don't like Cody...like the way I lke Trent. Oh my god what is wrong with me!" Confessional Ends.

Chef tags Justin.

Justin "Fine then! Now I can catch up on my tan!"

Chef "Your next LeShawna!"

LeShawna "All no your not getting this sista!" LeShawna starts running as fast as she can but trips and falls allowing Chef to tag her. "Sorry girl your on your own!"

Courtney "Ah ah!"

Trent "Ha ha! We got this challenge in the bag!"

Chef "Are you sure about that!" Chef charges over to Trent now.

Duncan "Trent run, run!"

Trent "Ah Ah!" Trent runs as fast as he can but gets tackled to the ground by Chef.

Chef "I got this in the bag ha ha!" Chef tags Trent.

Chris "Okay there is one girl and one guy left! If Chef tags both of you then both teams lose and will have to vote someone off! And we will have a double elimination ceremony tonight, but if one of you can tag Chef then you will win for your team! And win your team immunity tonight!"

Courtney "Duncan sweetie just me win!"

Duncan "No way Princess!"

Courtney "Duncan!"

Confessional: Duncan

Duncan "This is how are relationship is she tells me what to do and I refuse. And I tell her what to do and she refuses, hey it might sound dysfunctional to other people. But I love it like that!" Confessional Ends.

Courtney "Fine then! Duncan Chef go tag him!"

Chef "Never tell me what to do!"

Chef starts running towards Courtney.

Courtney starts running as fast as she can but trips. When she goes to get up Chef is standing in front of her.

Chef "So you think you can tell Chef what to do!" Chef doesn't know that Duncan is sneaking up behind him.

Courtney "Chef Duncan is about to tag you!"

Chef "Liar!" Chef gets tagged by Duncan.

Duncan "Tag your out."

Chris "Guys win!"

All the guys cheer in happiness.

Chris "Guys you are safe from elimination! Girls you have to vote someone off tonight!"

Cody "Sorry your team lost."

Bridgette "Thanks Ill talk to you later." Bridgette gets up and walks over to Gwen. "So who are you voting off tonight?"

Gwen "I don't know! Shouldn't you be hugging Cody!"

Bridgette "Uh attitude much?"

Gwen "Whatever!" Gwen walks away leaving Bridgette confused.

Elimination

Chris "Girls welcome to your first elimination ceremony you have casted your votes on who you wanted to get the boot!"

Confessinal: LeShawna, Heather, Gwen, Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie and Sadie.

LeShawna "Well I have to vote someone off tonight. And I'll vote off the person who I think did the worse and that's Sadie."

Heather "This season I guess I have to work with these wannabees who am I voting off? Gwen!"

Gwen "As much as I hate Heather Katie and Sadie did the worse in the challenge today, but Sadie quit first I think if Katie was away from Sadie. She might actually be a good, team mate and do good in the challenges."

Izzy "Tonight I'm voting off Heather. Because I just don't like her!"

Bridgette "When it comes down to it Sadie was the worse today. So I'm voting off Sadie."

Courtney "Heather might be evil but her manipulative ways we can use for our advantage maybe. Izzy might be crazey but she is good in the challenges, Katie and Sadie are well useless but I think Katie is better. I'm voting off Sadie."

Katie and Sadie sitting right next to each other. Sadie "I'm voting off Courtney after all she is the reason we lost this challenge." Katie "Me too!" Confessional Ends.

Chris "You each voted for one person you want to be eliminated when I say your name I'll will toss you your marshmallow. Until there is one person left. The person that does not receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame and board the of losers! LeShawna! Izzy! Heather! Bridgette! Gwen! Katie! Sadie and Courtney one of you has been voted off and that is..."

Courtney and Sadie are sitting down confident looking both think they are safe.

Chris "Sadie I'm sorry you have been voted off. Courtney your safe!" Chris tosses Courtney her marshmallow.

Sadie "What you all voted me off!"

Katie "No Sadie!" Katie runs over to Sadie and hugs her both of them start crying.

Sadie "You all just lost a great team mate!"

Katie "I'll do my best to win Sadie I promise!"

Sadie "Good luck Katie! As for the rest of you I hope you all lose!"

Sadie walks the dock of shame and boards the boat of losers in tears. "Bye Katie!"

Katie "Bye Sadie I miss you already!"

Chris "There you have it! The first person of this season has been voted off bye bye Sadie! Who will be voted off next! Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Island!"

To Be Continued...


	3. Where Is The Key

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama Island/Total Drama Action/Total Drama World Tour series or characters, this was strictly written for fun.

Chris is standing on the dock of shame the sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping in the air.

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Island! The guys and the girls competed in their first challenge! An extreme game of tag with Chef! During the challenge Geoff and Bridgette's relationship continued to show signs it was in trouble. And Gwen showed signs of jealousy after she seen Bridgette hugging Cody. Yeah I said Cody not her boy friend Trent! In the end the guys won the challenge, and the girls had to vote someone off the their team! Who was the first girl to be sent packing? Sadie! Will Geoff and Bridgette break up? Does Gwen have feelings for Cody? Will the girls win a challenge! And who will be sent packing next! Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!"

The Guys Cabin

Its a few hours after the guys just won their first challenge of the season, and their celebrating having a good time. But Geoff is sitting on his bed depressed,  
Owen "Whoo party guys! We won the first challenge!"

Duncan "All thanks to me!"

Cody "Yeah if it wasn't for you we wouldn't of one."

Duncan "That's what I just said geek! Hey Geoff why are you just sitting on your bed all depressed? We won the challenge man!"

Geoff "I think Bridgette might be cheating on me..."

Owen "Oh my lord with who!"

Geoff "...Cody!"

Cody "What me no!"

Geoff "I seen you two hugging!"

Noah "That's not cool Cody care to explain why you were hugging and guys girl?"

Cody "I don't have to explain anything! Me and Bridgette are just friends!"

Duncan "Then why were you hugging her!"

Cody "She was upset and needed someone to talk to that's all! You can even ask her I'm not lying!"

Geoff "Fine I will!"

Geoff gets up and leaves the cabin the rest of the guys follow him to the girls cabin.

The Girls Cabin

Courtney "Okay girls we just lost our first challenge! But we won't lose again, what this team needs is a team leader! Who will lead us to victory and that person is..."

Heather "Me!"

The Girls "No!"

Heather "What! I'm smart and know how to play this game!"

Katie "But your mega mean! Last season you almost broke up and Sadie's friendship!"

Courtney "The leader should be me! I did place third last season!"

Heather "Big deal I placed thrid in season one! You haven't done anything I haven't done!"

Gwen "Big deal you two I placed second in season one!"

LeShawna "And I placed second last season!"

Izzy "I think Gwen or LeShawna should be our team leader! Since they made it the closes to winning!"

Katie "Me too! They both made it so far in season one and two!"

Courtney "Ah! Fine we will vote for who we think should be team leader. Gwen or LeShawna who thinks Gwen should be team leader!"

Izzy, and Heather raise their hands even though Heather looks like she doesn't want to.

Courtney "Who thinks LeShawna should?"

Bridgette, Courtney, and Izzy raise their hands for LeShawna. But like Heather Courtney doesn't really want to.

Courtney "Okay its settled then LeShawna is team leader...congratulations.

LeShawna "Oh I will do my best girls I promise!" LeShawna gets interrupted by the guys walking into the cabin. "Um excuse me! Did you guys ever hear of knocking!"

Noah "We came here to ask Bridgette something!"

Bridgette "What is it?"

Geoff "Are you cheating on me with Cody!"

Bridgette "What! No were just friends!"

Gwen "That's what I thought..."

Bridgette "What are you trying to say Gwen!"

Gwen "Well Bridgette! You two seemed snuggled up there!"

Bridgette "It was a friendly hug!"

Gwen "Sure it was. You just keep saying that." Gwen rolls her eyes.

Confessional: Trent and Gwen

Trent "Is it just me or does Gwen seem like she cares way to much, about Cody and Bridgette?"

Gwen "I know this may sound mean but for some reason I don't want Cody to be interested in other girls! Only me oh my gosh does that mean I like Cody! No it can't mean that I'm with Trent!" Confessional Ends.

Geoff "That's it Bridgette! I think you and me need to take a break."

Bridgette "Geoff are you breaking up with me!"

Geoff "...Yeah I guess I am."

Bridgette "Oh my gosh!"

Bridgette runs out of the girls cabin crying, all the girls run after her except for Heather and Gwen.

Duncan "I wouldn't get to comfortable around here."

Cody "Is that...a threat?"

Duncan "Wow you are smart!"

Duncan walks out of the cabin with the rest of the guys. Leaving Cody standing there with Gwen and Heather.

Cody "We are just friends honest."

Heather rolls her eyes "Sure you are."

The Next Day

Chris "Campers please meet me outside the main lodge in five minutes for your next challenge!"

Four Minutes Later all the campers arrive to the main lodge.

Chris "Campers welcome! As you can see we are standing outside the main lodge. Inside is the cafeteria and the kitchen but also inside is two hidden keys! One for the girls team. And one for the guys team one of you from each, team will be selected to find the key for your team. Once you find out you will have to race back outside and give the key to another selected team mate. That team mate will then have to run to the dock and unlock chest. The pink chest is the girls and the blue chest is the guys.

The campers picked to be in this challenge will be the following...for the guys Duncan! You are in charge of finding the key and Trent once Duncan finds the key, you must then go unlock it. For the girls...Courtney you are in charge of finding the key and LeShawna you are in charge of unlocking the chest. The team who unlocks their chest first will win the challenge, and their team will be safe from elimination! And you get to keep the prizes that is in your chest, the losing team will have to vote someone off tonight!"

Duncan "So ready to lose Ms. Perfect!"

Courtney "Oh I'm not going to be losing this time us girls have the challenge in the bag!"

Confessional: Duncan and Courtney

Courtney "Me and Duncan may be dating. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let him win! I'm here to win this season and if that means beating my boy friend, then that's just what I am going to do!"

Duncan "You see how hot she when she is confident! Haha! But if she thinks I am just going to step a side for and let her win she's in for a real shock!" Confessinal Ends.

Chris "Go!"

The Challenge

Duncan and Courtney run into the cafeteria, Duncan runs into the kitchen and looks for the key underneath the sink.

Duncan "Oh come on where can this key be hiding!"

Courtney "If I was to hide a key where would I hide it?" Courtney can hear Duncan freaking out inside the kitchen. "I guess he hasn't found it yet. I know where it is be!"

Courtney runs over to a table and looks underneath it and see's nothing but some old food pieces, that looks like its been laying under the table since season one. "Eww gross!" She goes over to the next table and see's the two keys. Taped right next to each other under the table. "Found ya!" Courtney grabs one of the keys. "Like I said Duncan we are going to win this challenge I found my key!"

Duncan runs out of the kitchen. "Where did you find it!"

Courtney "I'm not telling you! Find it yourself sweetie!" Courtney runs out the lodge and throws the key to LeShawna.

LeShawna "Girls this will only take a few minutes!"

Courtney "Well it looks like you guys lost this one! Girls rule!"

Just as she said that Duncan bust out the lodge and throws his key over to Trent.

Duncan "Go, go, go!"

Trent takes off with the key he is not far behind LeShawna. "Don't worry when us guys win the challenge I'll tell everyone you tried your best!"

LeShawna "No I'll be saying that about you after us girls win the challenge!"

Trent and LeShawna run across the dock they see the two chests sitting near the edge of the dock. LeShawna drops her eye only a few inches away from chest.

LeShawna "All no!"

Trent makes it over his chest LeShawna sees how close he is to winning the challenge. She picks up her key and runs over but by the time she gets over to her chest Trent has already unlocked his.

Trent "Guys win!"

LeShawna "Darn it!"

Chris and the other campers make their way over to the dock.

Chris "Guys win! Your team is once again safe from elimination! And you get to keep the cool prizes you find inside the chest!"

Trent opens the chest and finds pictures of Chris autographed by himself, and copies of his autobiography for each guy.

Trent "Wow these are really..."

Chris "Cool!"

Trent "Lame!"

Chris "Hey! Just take your prizes and enjoy them!"

The guys take their prizes and while Chris isn't looking throw them inside the ocean.

Chris "Girls you have to vote someone off tonight! You better start winning these challenges! See you later!" Chris walks away from the girls.

Courtney "What went wrong?"

LeShawna "I droped the key."

Heather "Figures you lost the challenge and your suppose to be our team leader!"

LeShawna "I am really sorry girls!'

Elimination

Chris "Girls welcome to your second elimination ceremony! You have each voted off the person you wanted to get the boot so lets find out who it is! When I say your name I'll will toss you your marshmallow. The person that does not receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame and board the of losers! Bridgette! Katie! Izzy! Gwen! Courtney! Heather and LeShawna one have you ha been voted off."

LeShawna sits there nervously hoping she is safe. While Heather sits there very calm and confident that she has not been voted off.

Chris "LeShawna! I'm sorry please walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers you have been voted off!" Chris tosses Heather her marsmallow.

LeShawna "All man! Well girls I guess I'll be seeing ya."

Gwen "Bye LeShawna."

LeShawna "See ya girl!"

Bridgette "Bye LeShawna I'll miss you!"

LeShawna "I'll miss all you except for you Heather!"

Heather "Just leave already!"

LeShawna walks the dock of shame and boards the boat of losers.

Chris "Another girls gets the boot! This season is not looking so good for the girls! Will the girls ever win a challenge! Will Bridgette and Geoff get back together! Does Gwen really have feelings for Cody! Find out all these answers and more on Total Drama Island!"

To Be Continued...


	4. Duck, Duck, Kitchen Supplies

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama Island/Total Drama Action/Total Drama World Tour series or characters, this was strictly written for fun.

Chris is standing on the dock of shame the sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping in the air.

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Island! Geoff seen Bridgette hugging Cody in the tag challenge and jumped to the conclusion, she was cheating on him with Cody! Then the party boy dumped his surfer girl friend! Much to the delight of Gwen! The girls voted LeShawna as their team's leader but not even a team leader could help them. The girls lost their second challenge in a row, at there elimination ceremony the girls voted LeShawna off.

Who will be voted off next! Will the girls continue their losing streak? Will Geoff and Bridgette get back together? Will Gwen admitt she has feelings for Cody? Find out all these answers and more on Total Drama Island!"

Its late at night and most of the guys and girls are asleep in their cabins. But Trent and Gwen sneak out to the beach for a late night meeting.

Trent "There you are sexy!"

Gwen blushes "Haha hi there hot stuff!"

Trent runs over to Gwen he picks her up and gives her a big kiss.

Gwen "Haha! Trent put me down!"

Trent puts Gwen down "So you like sneaking out of your cabin late at night just to see me?"

Gwen "For you of course I do!"

Trent "So tell me how is all the girls doing?"

Gwen "Okay I guess. How about you guys?"

Trent "Everyone's okay except for Geoff he is really broken hearted over him and Bridgette breaking up."

Gwen rolls her eyes "Why! He shouldn't be he can do so much better then her!" Gwen starts kissing Trent again hoping it will it make him forget about the topic. But Trent pulls away from Gwen he can tell, Gwen is angry at Bridgette for an unknown reason.

Gwen "What's wrong?"

Trent "I...I need to ask you something."

Gwen "Okay?"

Trent "Why are so angry at Bridgette?"

Gwen "I'm not! I don't care about her!"

Trent "You don't care about her! You two use to be best friends and then all the sudden now, it seems like when ever you get a chance you jump all over her. You, Bridgette, and LeShawna use to be best friends. What happen?"

Gwen "...Truth?"

Trent "Yeah the truth."

Confessional: Gwen

Gwen "They say you should always be truthful with your boyfriend...but I can't! This could...this would crush Trent if he found out I might like Cody." Confessional Ends.

Gwen "Well..."

Trent "Yeah?"

Gwen "Oh its just girl stuff! You know Bridgette wore my shoes with out telling me haha..."

Trent "I thought you didn't care about that kind of stuff?"

Gwen "Oh I don't its just...my mom bought these shoes for on my Birthday. And you know how important my mom is to me."

Trent "Oh...okay well do me a favor try to make up with her, she is going through a pretty hard time right now."

Gwen "Okay I will."

Trent "Well I better get back to the cabin talk to you later." Trent kisses Gwen on the cheek. "Night."

Gwen "Night."

Trent "I love you Gwen."

Gwen "...Yeah me too. I mean you! Uh you know what I mean!"

Trent walks away confused, Gwen sits down on the beach.

Gwen "Gwen what are you going to do? I love Trent but I feel like I like Cody now. And then there's Bridgette who is one of my best friends! Ugh why am I talking to myself!" She gets up and heads back to her cabin.

The Next Morning

Chris "Campers rise and shine its time for your next challenge! Meet me at the beach in five minutes!"

Five Minutes Later all the campers are at the beach everyone except for Geoff.

Chris "This challenge is a tough one...wait a minute! Guys you are missing some on your team! Where is Geoff?"

Geoff is laying in his bed crying over his break up with Bridgette. "Bridgette! Why did you have to do it!"

Noah "He is laying in his bed crying."

Bridgette "Oh my gosh I have to see if he is okay!" Bridgette goes to walk away but Courtney grabs her by the arm and pulls her back. "Courtney let go!"

Courtney "Bridgette we can't let you leave we need you to win this challenge! We have already lost Sadie and LeShawna we can't lose another girl! And plus he dumped you and he is heart broken! Tough luck I say, you need to win this challenge and prove to the world you can still win challenges! Even after your heat's been broken!"

Heather "Bridgette, Courtney's right."

Bridgette "...Okay...I'll stay."

Courtney "That's my girl! Okay Chris what is our challenge!"

Chris is acting like he is asleep and is woke up by Courtney. "Oh your all still here! It took you so long I fell asleep!"

Courtney "Ha-ha very funny." Courtney rolls her eyes at him.

Chris "This challenge will be pretty tough Chef will unleash I'd say sixty to seventy ducks! Two of the ducks will have a note tied to one of their feet. You have to find the duck with the note and read it, to move on to the next part of your challenge."

All the campers look at Chris disgusted at his challenge.

Chris "Chef please unleash the ducks!"

Chef opens up a huge cage of ducks, the ducks swarm the beach.

The Challenge

Izzy "Duckies!" Izzy runs right into the middle of the swarm of ducks.

The campers start picking up ducks randomly looking for a note tied to their foot, some of the campers even pick up two ducks at a time. But for many campers the ducks are to fast to grab.

Noah "How are we suppose to catch them!"

Ezekiel "Uh I don't know?"

Izzy "Like this hahahaha!" Izzy jumps into the middle of the ducks and picks one up. "All no note! Fly! Fly away be free!" Izzy throws the duck into the air and it flies away.

Heather "I got it!" Heather holds the note in the air Courtney runs over and grabs the note out of Heather's hands. "Um excuse me! I was going to read that!"

Courtney "Go to the dock and dive into the ocean for a nice swim, once you are underwater look for Chef's frying pan and deliver it to Chef."

Katie "Why is a frying pan in the ocean?"

Courtney "Who cares lets go!"

All the girls run to the dock for the next part of the challenge while the guys continue looking for their note.

Duncan "Oh come on where is it!"

Owen is holding the note in his hand "I don't know."

Trent "Owen."

Owen "Yes Trent?"

Owen "This?" Owen shows Trent the note he is holding. "I found it on one of these ducks."

Trent "How long ago!"

Owen "Oh about ten minutes ago maybe."

Trent rips the note out of Owen's hands. "Go deep into the woods and look for the the spoon then deliver it to Chef! Come on lets go!"

All the guys run into the woods to look for Chef's spoon.

The Girls

Katie comes out of the water "No luck! But I'll keep looking!" She goes back under the ocean water.

Izzy pops her head out of the water "No luck with me ether! But don't worry Izzy's on the hunt for a frying pan!" Izzy goes back underwater to look for the frying pan.

The rest of the girls are standing on the dock.

Courtney "We need someone else to go into help them Heather will you?"

Heather "Um no! My hair will get all wet and so will my clothes! Why don't you!"

Courtney "Because someone needs to be the team leader on dry land duh!"

Heather rolls her eyes at Courtney and starts stroking her fingers through her hair. "Whatever all I know is I'm not going in there!"

Courtney "Bridgette how about you?"

Gwen "Yeah right like Ms. Tramp will get her hair wet!"

Bridgette "Oh really Gwen! Have you forgotten I'm a surfer my hair is always wet!" Bridgette dives into the water.

Courtney "Go Bridgette!"

Gwen "Uh! She is such a show off!"

Izzy pops her head back out the water "Nothing yet!" She goes back under the water.

The Guys

The guys are on their hands and knees looking for the spoon.

Noah "Eww I got mud all over my shoes!"

Cody "You act like such a girl."

Noah "Oh I may act like a girl...which I don't by the way! But at least I don't try to steal my friends girl friends!"

Cody "Nothing happen with me and Bridgette!"

Duncan "Yeah sure! Just know if we lose your getting voted off tonight!"

Cody "That it I had enough of you trying to intimidate me!"

Duncan stands up "What are you going to do about it?"

Cody nervously stands up.

Duncan "Oh being a tough guy now?"

Owen "I found it!"

Duncan "You did!"

Owen "Oh no never mind!"

Duncan cracks his knuckles "Ready for a pounding?"

Cody takes a deep breath "No you should be."

The Girls

Izzy pops her head out again "Still nothing!" She dives back under the water.

Bridgette under the water notices something just under the dock that doesn't look like a rock. She thinks it maybe the frying pan she swims closer to it to find out for sure.

Gwen "Ugh! I'll just go in a look for it!"

Bridgette pops her head out the water with frying pan in her hand "I found it! I found it!" Bridgette climbs up onto the dock. "Now lets find Chef and win this challenge!"

The Guys

Duncan "That was the wrong answer!"

Cody nervous looking "Bring it!"

Trent "Come on guys don't do this!"

Justin "No guys start throwing the punches!"

Chris "Guys I have just received word the girls have won the challenge! This means you guys have to vote someone off tonight see you at eliminations!"

Duncan "Now look what you caused we lost the challenge because of you!"

Cody "Me! This is your fault!"

Duncan "Well I'll see you at elimination!"

Duncan and Trent walk away but Noah stops Cody, Justin, Owen, and Ezekiel.

Noah "Hold it guys! Its time we turn this game around!"

Confessional: Noah

Noah "In both seasons of this show we've seen season two ruthless backstabbers. Who manipulate and use anyone who they please aka Heather and Justin, they both made it so far in the game but didn't never won. Why? Because everyone knew what they were doing, this season I will take control of the game but unlike the Heather and Justin. My alliance is going to be top secret and we will vote off anyone we want!" Confessional Ends.

Noah "Guys its time us so called unpopular guys take control of this show! Every season the same people ran the show Duncan, Trent, Gwen, and all the other so called fan favorites. Lets face if we don't vote off these people. Its only a matter of time until they vote us off to keep their friends in the game."

Justin "Noah are you suggesting we form an alliance?"

Noah "That exactly what I am saying Justin!"

Justin "Smart idea I'll be the leader!"

Noah "No I am! Everyone knows your past no one knows what I am capable of."

Justin "..."

Cody "If it means getting Duncan voted off then I'm in!"

Ezekiel "I'm in too! This time I am gonna make it far!"

Justin "I'm in too..."

Noah "Owen?"

Owen "Uh...um...uh...okay."

Confessional: Owen

Owen "I don't like being put on the spot like that but then if it will help me win then I am in!" Confessional Ends.

Noah "Now there is only one rule! You can't tell anyone about the alliance. Its top secret this way we can vote off who we want, with out any problems got it?"

Owen, Cody, Ezekiel, and Justin nod their heads yes.

Elimination

Chris "Guys welcome to your first elimination ceremony! Geoff you made it!"

Geoff just sits there crying.

Chris "You each voted for one person you want to be eliminated when I say your name I'll will toss you your marshmallow. Until there is one person left. The person that does not receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame and board the of losers! Noah! Justin! Owen! Ezekiel! Duncan! Trent! Cody and Geoff one of you has been voted off."

Duncan "Bye bye Cody."

Chris "The person who has been voted off is..."

Geoff sits there crying his head is not really in the game, while Cody sits their nervous but some what confident at the same time.

Chris "Geoff you have been voted off!" Chris tosses Cody his marshmallow. "Geoff man I am sorry but please walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers."

Duncan "Guys how did this happen!"

The Dock Of Shame

Geoff "Bye everyone."

Trent "Bye man!"

Duncan "This shouldn't be happening right now! This should be Cody right now!"

Bridgette runs over to the dock "Geoff wait!"

Geoff turns around "Bridgette!"

Bridgette walks over to Geoff "Even though we broke up...I still want to be friends...that is if you want to."

Geoff "I'd like that."

Geoff and Bridgette hug then he gets on the boat of losers and leaves the island. Bridgette walks back to her cabin with tears in her eyes, while Noah sits outside his cabin crossing out the name Geoff. On a check list with the names LeShawna and Sadie also crossed out.

To Be Continued...


	5. The Truth Hurts

Its only been a few minutes after Geoff's elimination and Duncan and Trent, are still standing at the dock of shame in shock.

Trent "Lets head back to the cabin Duncan Geoff's gone bro...there is no reason to stand here all night."

Duncan "Trent how did this happen!"

Trent "Dude I don't know lets head back...we will figure it out later."

Duncan and Trent start heading back to the cabin but Duncan stops. "Duncan what are you doing?" Trent looks at him confused. "You know what I think! I think Justin is behind this!" Trent shrugs his shoulders. "You think he would start drama like this already?" Duncan shakes his head yes. "He did last season! Why wouldn't he this season!" The two walk back to their cabin.

The Girls Cabin

Bridgette is laying in her bed crying with a blanket covering her, so some of the girls try to cheer up.

Katie "Bridgette are you okay?"

Bridgette "Go away!"

Katie backs up and pushes Izzy over to Bridgette. "Cheer up Bridgette Izzy's here!" But Izzy's attempt fails too. "Go away Izzy!"

Izzy tries to grab Heather but Heather shakes her head no, but that does not stop Izzy she grabs Heather and pushes her over to Bridgette.

"Hi...Bridgette its Heather...um...get over it! Stop being such a cry baby!" Courtney hurries up and pushes Heather out of the way.

Courtney "Bridgette I know it must be sad but you can't let this keep you down." Bridgette just ignores Courtney's attempt.

Courtney walks over to Gwen who is standing far in the back, hoping no one would notice her. "Gwen go over there she is one of your best friends." Gwen shakes her head no but Courtney insist, so she finally gives in.

Gwen "Bridgette...you know just stop! Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Why don't you just go get your other boyfriend Cody to cheer you up!"

Courtney "Gwen! What are you doing!"

Bridgette throws the blanket off of herself and marches over to Gwen, she is no longer crying now she is angry.

Bridgette "I have had enough of you! For the past few days every chance you have gotten you've done anything to say something negative about me! Tell me what is your problem with me!"

Gwen is some what shocked that Bridgette said that to her, she doesn't know what to say because she doesn't want anyone to know the truth. "Because..."

Bridgette "Because why! Gwen we use to be best friends tell me what I did to you!"

Gwen "...Fine you want to know why Bridgette!"

Just as Gwen is about to tell Bridgette why she has treated her so terrible, Trent walks into the cabin unknown to him he is about to hear something that will crush him.

Gwen "Because I can tell Cody likes you! And...I like Cody!"

Trent is shocked by what he has just heard. "What! You like Cody! What about me I thought you loved me!"

Trent storms out of the cabin slamming the door on his way out Gwen runs out after him. All the girls are left standing in the cabin shocked by what they have just heard.

Gwen "Trent wait please I am sorry! I am so sorry!"

Trent stops and turns around facing Gwen. "I can't believe this you have been lying to me about Cody our whole relationship!"

Gwen "No I swear! I...only recently started to like him I swear!"

Trent "So that is why you were mad at Bridgette! It wasn't over shoes like you said you were jealous because you think he likes her!"

Gwen "I am sorry! I'm sorry I lied to you! I was going to tell you how I was feeling I swear! I just didn't want to hurt you!"

Trent "So let me get this straight. You didn't want to hurt me so in order not to hurt me! You lied to me about liking another guy! How Gwen, how does that make any sense at all!"

Gwen "Trent I am sorry! Please forgive me I love you!"

Trent "Do you love me and only me!"

Gwen starts to say yes but she can't she stares at the ground and tears starting rolling down her face. "I don't want to hurt you anymore by lying to you. If I said yes I'd be lying to you and myself...Trent I have feelings for Cody. That's why I've been so terrible to Bridgette because he likes her I can tell. And not me anymore...I am sorry I've tried to talk myself. Out of how I feel but I can't."

Trent's eyes fill up with tears "Then I can't..." Gwen interrupts him. "Please Trent don't say it!"

Trent "I'm sorry I don't want to but we can't be together anymore...not until you figure out what you want." Trent walks back to his cabin in tears leaving Gwen standing their alone. Even though all the girls were inside their cabin. They all heard what happened with Gwen and Trent, Katie decides to go out and talk to Gwen.

Katie "Gwen are you okay?"

Gwen "No."

Katie "Oh well cheer up! Only things can get better right!"

Gwen "Please just go away." She sits down on the ground hoping Katie will just leave her alone.

Katie "Okay...if that's what you want." Katie leaves Gwen outside alone and returns to the girls cabin.

Two hours pass by and Gwen is still sitting out there, most of the girls are starting to worry about her. But Heather is busy putting on her make up not caring about Gwen or Bridgette. "How does this lip stick look on me?"

Courtney "Bridgette is devastated and Gwen is out there devastated and all you care about is your make up!"

Heather "So?"

Courtney ""You are so self absorbed its sad!"

Heather "And like you aren't!" She throws her lipstick in the trash can. "It was cheap anyways!"

Katie "How much was it?"

Heather "Oh daddy bought it for me so I guess a couple hundred."

Katie "Oh that's all..." Katie runs over to the trash and starts digging through it.

Izzy "I'll go out and see if Gwen's okay!"

Courtney "No Izzy I will."

Bridgette walks past the girls and walks outside.

Courtney "Bridgette..."

Bridgette walks over to Gwen and sits down next to her. "You okay?"

Gwen "Trent broke up with me."

Bridgette "Yeah everyone knows we all heard you two yelling. I know how it feels its not good is it?"

Gwen "You are actually speaking to me? Even after how rude I was to you?"

Bridgette "Well honestly I shouldn't...Gwen you treated me horrible. I can actually say Heather treated me better then you have." Gwen looks down feeling shame. "I am sorry Bridgette I really am."

Bridgette "I forgive you."

Gwen is shocked "Really?" Bridgette shakes her head yes "Yeah. That's what a true friend does...I just wish you would have told me why you were so upset."

Gwen "I am really sorry."

Bridgette "I forgive you. But you need to apologize to Trent."

Gwen "I know."

Bridgette gets up and walks back into the cabin leaving Gwen to think about all she has done, and how she can make things right.

To Be Continued...


	6. Robot Chris

Chris is standing on the dock of shame the sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping in the air.

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Island! Drama irrupted after Geoff's elimination. After Bridgette finally lashed out against Gwen demanding to know why she has been treating her so horrible. Then the truth came out! Gwen admitted that she was jealous that Cody liked Bridgette, and that she believes she might have feelings for him! Unfortunately for Gwen Trent walked in the cabin hearing Gwen reveal the truth. Trent filled up with emotion broke up with Gwen, sad for them but good for the ratings! What will happen next! Find out now on Total Drama Island!"

All the campers except for Cody and Gwen are sitting in the main lodge getting their breakfast for the day, or are in line to get their meal the guys are sitting at one table. While the girls are sitting at another table. Trent is just sitting at his table looking down at his moldy looking butter toast.

Duncan "Come on dude you gotta eat...don't worry we will kick that backstabber Cody off when we get the chance."

Trent "Duncan..." Duncan interrupts him "No listen to me! Cody thinks he can steal two other guys girls! Ha he got a surprise coming! I hope he enjoys boat rides because he is going to be on the boat of losers! And you know what else!" Trent interrupts Duncan "Dude its not about Cody! Its this toast its all moldy!"

Owen "It is?"

Trent "Yeah."

Owen "I thought it tasted odd. So your not going to eat your toast?"

Trent "No..." Owen's stomach starts growling he already ate his toast "Can I have it?" Trent places his peace of toast on Owen's plate. "Enjoy." Owen shoves the entire peace into his mouth "Thanks buddy! Yum!"

Confessional: Owen

Owen "Even though it was moldy it still tasted pretty good! And my mom always tells me never to waste food but I don't know if she meant spoiled food too? But oh well! I hope I made you proud mom!" Confessional Ends.

Cody walks into the cafeteria and every campers is staring at him except for Trent, who is just looking down at his table trying to avoid looking at Cody.

Cody "Uh hi everyone..."

Duncan "Well, well, well look who it is the girlfriend stealer Cody!"

Cody ignores Duncan and walks over to Trent "Uh Trent I just wanted to say sorry about what happen. I swear I didn't know Gwen felt that way towards me I always thought she thought of me as a little brother." Trent looks up at Cody "Thanks for telling me." Cody nervously asks "So uh...are me and you cool?" Trent shakes his head yes "Yeah were cool its not your fault Gwen realized she likes you."

Duncan "Trent dude..." Before Duncan could finish what he was going to say Trent cuts him off "Duncan its okay!" Duncan wanted to say what was on his mind but didn't. Cody went over and got his breakfast and sat, at the end of table.

Confessional: Trent

Trent "As angry as I am about all of this, I can't be mad at Cody its not his fault Gwen realized she likes him." Confessional Ends.

Gwen nervous walked into the main lodge everyone's eyes are on her, except for Trent's who is doing his best not to look at her.

Gwen "Uh...hi everyone. Um...Trent can I talk to you alone?"

Duncan "Don't you think you've said enough!"

Courtney gets up from her table "Duncan mind your own business!" Duncan gets up from his table "No! And...uh that's all I gotta say!" Courtney just rolls her eyes and sits back to down.

Gwen "Trent please."

Trent "Fine but only for a few minutes."

Gwen "Thanks! Come on lets go outside."

Gwen and Trent are about to walk outside but Chris walks in front of them with a big smile on his face. "Good morning campers! I hope your ready for your next challenge!"

Gwen "Um Chris can this wait a few minutes I really need to talk with Trent."

Chris "Sure! And how about we start feeding you healthy meals too!" Katie claps her hands and smiles "Yay! Thanks Chris! I wish Sadie was here to see this!" Chris just stares at Katie "I wasn't being serious you idiot!" Katie stops clapping "Oh well...that sucks!"

Gwen "We will talk later okay?" Trent walks back over to his table "Whatever." And Gwen walks over to the girls table and takes a seat next to Izzy.

Chris "Today's challenge should be a fun one for me! For this challenge your going to be making a robot version of me!"

Justin "Of you?"

Chris "Yes! Which ever team builds the robot the best that will end up looking just like me of course! Will win the challenge and your team will be safe from elimination tonight! You girls will build your robot in here!"

Noah "Well where are we going to build ares?"

Chris "Well Noah! If you will let me finish! You guys will bulid your robot in your cabin!"

Noah "Okay well where is the equipment?"

Chris "Equipment?"

Noah rolls his eyes at Chris "Yeah you know that things we will use to build this robot!" Chris smirks "Oh right that stuff! Chef put your stuff in your cabin for you already. It wont be heard to miss haha!"

Courtney "Well where is our equipment at?" Chris smiles "Its coming oh Chef! Chef the girls want their stuff now!" Chef walks out of the kitchen with a huge crate he opens it up and dumps all the peaces on the floor. Causing everything to get mixed up.

Courtney "Well this is just great!"

Chris "Oh yeah did I mention you campers only have two hours!"

The campers are shocked "Only two hours!" they yell.

Chris "Yeah starting now! Good luck!" Chef walks out the cabin with Chris, and the guys run over to their cabin.

The Challenge

Courtney runs over to the equipment she starts throwing bolts, scraps of metal, anything she can get her hands on. "There must be directions mixed in with all this somewhere! But where can they be!" Courtney goes crazy looking for the directions throwing everything some of it nearly its the other girls "Where are they!"

Heather "Um Ms. Perfection its right here!" Heather picks the directions and hands them to Courtney "Chef left them right here by the tool box."

Courtney opens the direction booklet her eyes grow big she is in disbelieve.

Katie "Uh...whats wrong Courtney?"

Courtney "These directions...they are written in German!"

Confessional: Courtney

Courtney "I have taken Spanish, French, even Chinese in school! Why god! Why did it have to be a language I don't know!" Confessional Ends.

The Guys

Like for the girls Chef messed up all the equipment in the guys cabin. While they guys try to get everything organized Duncan is trying to read the directions "Dude these directions...are like in a different language or something!" Noah rips the directions out of Duncan's hands and starts reading them "That's because they are dodo-dodo brain its in German!"

Trent "Great how are we suppose to win now!"

Noah "Don't worry guys I now how to speak German!"

Trent "You do that's awesome!"

Noah "Yeah it is my dad is German so I learned how to speak the language. So lets see what it is says..." Noah is about to start reading the directions but notices Justin is talking to Owen, Cody and Ezekiel outside of the cabin. "Hold on a second guys I'll be right back." Noah quietly walks over to the door to hear what they are talking about.

Owen "So you want us to kick Noah out of his own alliance?"

Ezekiel "And then name you the leader?"

Justin "Yes. Come on guys think about it last season I placed fourth. What did Noah place?"

Cody "Noah wasn't in last season."

Justin "Exactly! He doesn't know how to play this game like I do, he's rusty while I am still as fresh as can be!"

Noah mumbles to himself "That snake thinks he pull one over on me?"

Confessional: Noah

Noah "That no good backstabber Justin! If he thinks he can turn my alliance against me! Ha! He's got another thing coming with out me our team wont win this challenge. So that means I'm throwing the challenge! Then bye-bye Justin." Confessional Ends.

The Girls

The girls are struggling to build their robot Chris, however they have been able to build most of Chris's face, and have been able to build to put on a ear on the face.

Katie "We are doing pretty good for not knowing any German don't you think!"

Bridgette "Yeah we are aren't we haha!"

Courtney "You think the guys are doing any better?" Each of the girls look at each other and start laughing "Na! Haha!"

Its now nearly been two hours and the guys have been, listening to everything Noah has said to do.

Noah "Okay now screw that bolt into the hand." Duncan does as Noah tells him "Now what?" Trent looks at the robot and he doesn't think what Noah is telling Duncan to do is right "Noah I don't think the hand should be connected to Chris's face."

Noah acts as if he is insulted "Excuse me! Can you read or even speak any German?"

Trent "Noah but..."

Noah "Then no questioning me!"

Chris "Campers you have five seconds left for your challenge!"

Duncan "Okay Noah tell me what to do next! Hurry!"

Noah slowly flips through the directions "Let me see..."

Chris "Five!"

Duncan "Noah hurry!"

Chris "Four!"

Noah "Next is..."

Chris "Three!

Noah "Um..."

Chris "Two!"

Noah "Ah! Here we go!"

Chris "One! Your time is up campers! Please stop all work even if you are not finished who, ever put their robot together the best will win! Please guys bring your robot to the main lodge! Me and Chef will meet both teams their in a few minutes. Who ever I feel did the best I will pick as the winner!"

The guys bring their robot to the main lodge, and stand it right next to the girls. The girls have Chris's face put together and some of its neck built, while the guys only have half his face built and a, hand connected to where its right ear would be. The girls are giggling at the guys poorly built robot.

Duncan "What are yinz laughing at?"

Gwen "Your robot!"

Katie "Yeah since when was a hand an ear!"

Duncan "Okay stop laughing we get it! This is all your fault Noah!"

Noah "I am so sorry guys...I tired my best honest...I guess my German is just rusty."

Chris and Chef walk into the main lodge "No one built the whole robot? Well I shouldn't be surprised."

Courtney "And what is that suppose to mean Chris?"

Chris "You connect the dots." Chris looks at both teams robots or what suppose to be the robot "Girls you may not have built the entire robot but you built my very good looking face! As for you guys...wow a hand for an ear?"

Katie "Haha! That's what we said!"

Chris "I think its obvious who wins this challenge...girls win!"

The girls jump up and down in joy "Whoo!"

Chris "Guys I'll see you at elimination!"

Chris and Chef leave the lodge as does everyone else, but Gwen tires to stop Trent "Trent wait can we talk?"

Trent "I have to get ready for elimination." Trent walks out of the lodge Gwen puts her head down and follows.

Elimination

Chris "You each voted for one person you want to be eliminated when I say your name I'll will toss you your marshmallow. Until there is one person left. The person that does not receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame and board the of losers! Trent! Duncan! Ezekiel! Owen! Cody! Noah and Justin one of you has been voted off."

Noah and Justin both sit confident they both believe they are safe.

Chris "Noah your safe!" Chris tosses Noah his marshmallow "Justin please walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers!"

Justin gets up "Owen, Cody, Ezekiel! You voted me off! Your all idiots! I can't believe you and you know what else I have something to say!" Chef grabs Justin "Let me go!" Chef covers Justin's mouth "Don't tell me what to do!" Chef throws Justin on the boat of losers and he is taken away.

Chris "Who will be eliminated next! Will Gwen and Trent get back together? Will Noah's secret alliance be revealed? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

To Be Continued...


	7. The Two Flags and Bears

Chris is standing on the dock of shame the sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping in the air.

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Island! The remaining guys and girls competed in my favorite challenge yet! They had to build a robotic version of me! Even though nether of the teams build the entire robot. But the girls won because they didn't put a hand on thier robot's head where its ear should be! Yeah the guys did that! But only because Noah sabotaged his team so he could vote off Justin, who he found out was trying to take over his alliance with Cody, Owen, and Ezekiel.

So when it was elimination time Noah and his alliance voted off the king of snakes Justin to slither some where else! Will Noah's secret alliance be revealed? Will Gwen and Trent get back together? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!"

Its been a few minutes since Justin was eliminated and the guys are still, sitting by the camp fire Duncan gets up and says whats on his mind. "Alright something is up...I admit I don't like that pretty boy. But I know I voted off you Noah and if any of the other guys were smart they would have too. Because you cost us the challenge! Trent who did you vote off?"

Trent "I voted off Noah too he's the reason we ended up here."

Noah "Oh I am so sorry my German wasn't perfect...please forgive me."

Duncan "Alright everyone say who you voted off!

Trent "Noah."

Noah "Justin!"

Duncan "Cody! Who did you vote off?"

Cody gets up nervously "Uh...um..." Cody starts backing away "Does it really matter?" Duncan starts getting angry "So did you vote me off!" Cody walks behind Owen "No! No!" I didn't."

Duncan "Then who did you vote off?"

Cody "Uh..."

Trent turns to Ezekiel "Zeke who did you vote off?" But like Cody Ezekiel tries not to answer "Um..."

Duncan "Owen! Who did you vote off?"

Owen takes a big gulp and starts backing away from them.

Duncan "Owen...who did you vote off? Don't make me ask you again!" Owen tries to change the subject "Hey I got an idea how about we all um...head back to the cabin and get a goof night sleep."

Duncan "Okay sounds good...but just tell me who you voted off and we will!"

Owen becomes more nervous "I...I...I voted off..." Before he could say Noah run over and covers his mouth. "They don't have to say who they voted off, the vote is private and no ones business!"

Duncan walks over to Noah and looks him straight in the eyes "Fine. But something is going on and when I put my finger on just what it is, because I think your behind this first Geoff, then Justin two people, who didn't deserve to be voted off." Noah stares into Duncan's eyes "Fine then! Bring it on!"

Owen "Oh its already been brought!"

All the guys just stare at Owen.

Owen "Oh sorry! Haha its a line from those cheerleading movies, that has those really hot girls playing the cheerleaders...at least I think that's the line...haha."

Duncan "No but it figures you know the lines from those chick flicks."

Duncan and Trent walk back to their cabin leaving the other guys behind.

Owen "Are they gone?"

Ezekiel looks to make sure "Yeah they are gone."

Owen "Oh thank goodness I almost blabbedthat we all voted Justin off!"

Noah "Shhhhh! I don't want anyone to know about this alliance, that's why its called a secret alliance."

Owen "Ri-i-i-ight!"

Noah "Lets head back to the cabin now before Duncan and Trent suspect anymore then they already do."

Noah, Owen, Cody, and Ezekiel walk back to their cabin notknowing Heather was hiding in the bushes. "A secret alliance? This is big haha!" Heather pulls a stick out of her hair that got tangled in hair. "Ouch stupid stick!"

The Next Morning all the campers are at the main lodge eating breakfast or in line to get their breakfast. The guys are sitting at one table and the girls are sitting at another, Heather is sitting in her seat smiling and giggling. This makes Izzy who is sitting next to her why the usually bitter camper is so cheerful. "Hey Heather!"

Heather "Uh...yes Izzy! Gosh you don't have to scream I am sitting right next to you Izzy."

Izzy "Oh my bad. Anyways! I was just wondering why are you so happy this morning!" Heather grins "Oh lets just say I found out something very interesting last night haha."

Izzy "What is it! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Pretty please I want to know!"

Heather "No!"

Izzy "Ohhh pretty please with spiders on top!"

Heather "Eww no!"

Chris "Good morning campers! I hope you are ready for your next challenge! Meet me at the beach in five minutes for your next challenge!"

Five minutes go by and all the campers meet Chris at the beach for their next challenge, and behind Chris is two flag poles one his blue and the other is pink.

Chris "Good morning campers! So how is everyone today!"

Owen

Izzy "Excited!"

Duncan "Tired."

Courtney "Ready to do this challenge!"

Gwen "Upset because someone wont talk to me!"

Trent "Why should I? So you can lie to me more!"

Gwen Trent I am sorry I... Chris interrupts Gwen Okay so let me tell what your next challenge is going to be!" Gwen interrupts Chris "Chris I really need to talk to Trent please!" Chris acts like he is thinking about it. "Hmm...well. I don't care! You know the missions you have to do and if you win you safe? But if you lose you have to vote someone off from your team? Well right now its challenge time!"

Gwen "Yeah got it! Jerk!"

Chris "I've been called worse by a girl. Anyways as you can see behind me is two flag poles one is blue while the other one is pink. The blue one is for the guys while the pink one is for the girls."

Izzy "I think the guys should have pink and the girls should have blue! Oh with red running down the sides so it would look like blood is fallindown the pole! So cool, so cool!"

Izzy has a big smile on her face thinking of her idea. While everyone else is looking at her creeped out by what she just said everyone except for Owen.

Owen "I still love you!"

Izzy "You do!"

Owen "I always have Izzy I always loved you!"

Izzy "Even when you were cheating on me with Sadie!"

Owen "Yes! Sadie doesn't even compare to you Izzy!"

Katie "Uh she does too! She is better!"

Izzy "Oh big guy! I love you too!" Owen is filled with joy he has finally gotten back the girl he loves! "You do really!" Izzy shakes her head yes "Yes big guy I do!" Owen starts running over to Izzy but he is so slow, and out of breath Izzy stops him. "I'll come to you!" Owen stops and tries to catch his breath "Okay. That is a good idea. "Izzy runs over to Owen and jumps into his arms and they share a kiss. "Now if you ever cheat on me again I'll kill you and the other women while you yinz sleep!"

Owen puts Izzy down "Um...really?" Izzy laughs "Hahahaha! Of ocurse not silly!" Owen sighs in relief "Good one!" Izzy hugs Owen "Only you!"

Chris "Can we please get back to the challenge!"

Owen "Yes please!"

Chris" Anyways! The flag poles represent each team like I said blue is the guys, and pink is the girls but if you look up at them you will see there is no flags! One guys and one girl will race through the forest, until you see a cave with a sign next to it once you see the sign. You will run into the cave and look for your team flag the flags are white, but it has a letter G in the middle of it. The blue G means guys while the pink one means girls!  
Once you get the flags you will run back here and pass the flag off to a team mate, then the team mate with who gets the flag passed on to them. The team who is able to hang their flag at the top of their flag pole first. Will win and be safe from elimination tonight! While the losers have to vote someone off tonight! Okay the campers competing in this challenge are...Duncan you are in charge hanging the flag on your pole."

Duncan "Alright."

Chris "And Katie you are in charge of hanging your team's flag!"

Katie "Yay!"

Chris "And the two who get to go find their flags are Trent and Gwen!"

Trent "Dude come on!"

Gwen "At least we can talk now right?"

Confessional: Trent

Trent "Great I have to compete in a challenge right next to my ex girlfriend! The one girl who I am trying to avoid at all cost! Thanks alotChris!" Confessional Ends.

The Challenge

Trent and Gwen start racing into the woods when they get so far away from everyone, Gwen stops and stops Trent too.

Trent "Gwen lets not do this now...were doing a challenge."

Gwen "I need to talk to you though."

Trent "Why so you can lie some more!"

Gwen "No everything I will say is the truth I promise!"

Trent "I...I have a challenge to win!"

Trent run off leaving Gwen behind, Gwen becomes angry and frustrated "How can I explain things to him! If he wont even listen!" Gwen runs after him as fast as she can she finally catches up with him.

Trent "I thought I was going to beat you to the cave."

Gwen "Looks like your not! Lets make a deal okay?" Trent stops running "Okay..." Gwen stops running too "If the girls win this challenge you have to talk to me. But if the guys win! I wont ever try to speak to you again."

Trent "No."

Gwen "No?"

Trent "I don't want to never talk to you again. Its just I don't want to rightnow...I'm hurt can you understand that? Gwen shakes her head yes and the two run to find the cave, after a few minutes of running they see the cave. But see two sleeping bears right in the middle of the cave. "Darn it now what do we do!"

Gwen "Just sneak around them."

Gwen tip toes around the bears Trent does the same, when they see their flags they run up and grab them. Trent is able to make it past the bears again but Gwen accidentally hits one of the bears with one of her feet. On the way out the bear wakes up and rawrs causing the other bear to wake up, Gwen now has two angry bears mad at her! Gwen falls down in fear "Nice bears, good bears." The two bears rawr and raise their arms up into the air. To hit Gwen when suddenly they are hit rocks, the two bears turn around and see Trent standing in the entrance of the cave. Leave her alone you stupid bears!  
The two bears charge at Trent, Gwen picks up her flag and runs behind them "Run Trent!" Trent climbs up a tree for safety so the two bears put their sights back on Gwen. They knock her to the ground. Hold on Gwen! The branch Trent is standing on collapses and falls onto the two bears. Gwen runs over and helps Trent up "Are you okay!"

Trent "I'll be fine...thanks for helping me up."

Gwen "Its the least I could do you just saved my life!"

Trent "Lets get back to the beach before these two bears wake up!"

Gwen "Good idea!"

The two run back to the beach with their flags.

The Beach

Back at the beach the campers are waiting for the return of Trent and Gwen.

Izzy "Do you love me?"

Owen "Yes I do!"

Izzy "Do you love me?"

Owen "Yes I do!"

Izzy "Do you love Sadie?"

Owen "No I don't!"

Izzy "Good boy!" Izzy gives Owen a cookie he eats it in a matter of seconds "Yum!"

Courtney sees the Gwen and Trent running to the beach "They are coming! Gwen and Trent are coming!"

The girls cheer for Gwen "Come on Gwen! Come on Gwen!" while the guys cheer for Trent "Hurry Trent you can make it before her!"

Gwen and Trent make it to the beach at the same time Trent hands the flag to Duncan, and Gwen hands her flag to Katie. Duncan and Katie run over to their team's poles and start climbing up them, surprisingly Katie is a few inches a head of Duncan.

Courtney "I can't believe this! Katie may actually do this! Go Katie!"

Heather "No way! I can't believe it!"

Confessional: Katie

Katie "When I heard my team saying I was going to do it I was so excited! This will finally prove I am valuable to this team! Yay! Sadie will be so pround of me haha!" Confessional Ends.

Katie "I am gonna do this girls!" Katie climbs to the top and is about to hook her flag onto her teams pole but she starts to lose her grip. "All no!" She tries to make her way back up but she loses her grip, and falls into the ocean. Duncan realizes this is chance to take advantage and win the challenge "Another victory is the bag for the guys!" He gets to the top and hooks his flag to the pole winning for his team.

Chris "Guys win!"

The guys "Alright!"

Chris "Girls tonight you will have to vote someone off see you at elimination!"

Courtney walks over to where Katie fell into the ocean, Katie pops her head out of the ocean and spits water out of her mouth" Eww! Salty! Oh hey Courtney so how did I do?" Courtney folds her arms Katie can tell she is angry Good going Katie! Come on girls lets head back to the cabin!" Courtney and most of the girls head back to the cabin, but Bridgette stays and helps Katie out of the water "Its okay atleast you tried." Katie hold tears back "Thanks Bridgette."

Bridgette and Katie walks back to the cabin Katie is now crying and Bridgette is trying ot make her feel better, but Heather stays behind and she stops Noah from heading back to his cabin. With the rest of the guys "Oh Noah! Noah! Can you come here please?"

Noah walks over to Heather "Yeah?"

Heather "I know about your alliance?"

Noah is shocked but tries to act like he has no idea what she is talking about "Alliance? What are you talking about?"

Heather "Oh haha I mean your secret alliance! Come on don't play stupid with me the one with you, Cody, Ezekiel, and Owen. I wonder how Duncan and Trent would react if I told them about it?"

Noah gives up is act that he has no idea of what she is talking about "Okay fine I do have an alliance going on with them. That Trent and Duncan don't know about what do you want? Whatever you want I'll give you."

Heather "Hmm lets just say if you scratch my back I'll scratch your back. I'll let you know very soon. Talk to you later!"

Heather walks back to her cabin leaving Noah shocked and confused.

Elimination

Chris "Girls welcome! You have each voted off the person you wanted to get the boot so lets find out who it is! When I say your name I'll will toss you your marshmallow. The person that does not receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame and board the of losers! So lets get started Izzy!"

Izzy catches her marshmallow "Oh yeah baby! Izzy is here for just a little bit longer!"

Chris "Bridgette! Courtney! Gwen! Heather and Katie one of you has been voted off!"

Heather "Haha! Bye bye loser! Aww is little Katie about to cry? Haha!"

Katie just sits there holding back tears and trying to ignore Heather's taunts.

Chris "Heather! You are safe! Chris tosses Heather her marshmallow I am sorry Katie please walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers."

Katie runs down the dock crying and boards the boat of losers You all just lost a great teammate! I hope every single one of you loses! At least I will see my BFFFL Sadie!"

Chris "What is Heather going to make Noah do? Will Noah's alliance be revealed to Duncan and Trent? Will Trent get back together with Gwen? And who will get the boot off the Island next? Find out all that and more next time on Total Drama Island!"

To Be Continued...


	8. Why We Love Chris

Chris is standing on the dock of shame the sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping in the air.

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Island! Heather found out about Noah's secret alliance and has threaten to expose it to Duncan and Trent. If Noah doesn't do what Heather wants what could that be? But the real drama started during the challenge! When I forced Trent and Gwen to compete with each other in the first half of the challenge, during this time Trent told Gwen he did want to talk to her again. But right he is still to hurt to hear her out in the end the girls lost the challenge.

After Katie failed to complete her part of the challenge before Duncan. So it was not so surprising when the girls voted Katie off aww bye Katie! At least she can spend time with Sadie right? In loser village haha! What will happen next? Find out now on Total Drama Island!"

Confessional: Courtney

Courtney "Our team has lost Sadie, LeShawna, and now Katie! This is is so bad! Our team can not lose anymore challenges and as the teams uh unofficial leader, I will lead us into the victory!" Confessional Ends.

Its late at night and Noah has gathered Cody, Ezekiel, and Owen outside the of the guys cabin. Noah is dressed in his everyday clothes while the other three are in their pajamas.

Cody yawns "So why are we here? Its three AM in the morning."

Noah "I had to announce this while Duncan and Trent weren't around. And since they are sleeping this is the perfect time, to announce we are getting a new member in our alliance."

Ezekiel "We are who is it?"

Owen "Is it Izzy? Because you know me and Izzy are dating again!"

Cody "Oh yeah the big guy is doing pretty good with the ladies again!"

Owen "Lady. That's what got me in trouble the last time remember?"

Ezekiel "Who is a better kisser Izzy or Sadie?"

Owen "Hm well..." Noah interrupts Owen "Stop it! The new member of our alliance is...Heather." Cody, Owen, and Ezekiel scream ""Ah! Heather!"

Noah "Shh! Be quit."

Cody "Dude Heather? She is like the most untrust worthy gril on the show."

Ezekiel "So she is super hot!"

Heather walks over to the boys "True. But super not into you!"

Ezekiel "Come on baby I don't bite! Unless your into that!"

Heather "Noah!"

Noah "Stop it Ezekiel! Like it or not guys Heather is in my...I mean our alliance now. Got it?"

Owen "Yeah but why?"

Noah "Because..." Heather can tell Noah doesn't want to reveal the true reason why he has let her join. "Because I am the most valuable girl in the game! And once the teams split up I'll be able to, help you guys even more then I can now."

Confessional: Heather and Noah

Heather "The truth is I am blackmailing Noah! If Noah didn't let me in I would tell Duncan and Trent about his alliance, and if I did that it would mean no more alliance for Noah! And he'd be off the island. The first chance Duncan and Noah could vote him off. Plus I am in need of an alliance this season this may surprise you, but none of the girls on my team like me."

Noah "All though I am not crazy about having Heather join my alliance I can use this to my advantage. With a gril in my alliance I can find out all of the girls strategies, and lets face it Heather is a hottie and that's always good to have around." Confessional Ends.

The next mornings all the campers are inside the main lodge eating their breakfast. But Trent asks Gwen to go outside with him so he can finally talk to her about the whole thing with Cody.

Gwen "Thank you so much for finally talking to me!"

Trent "Yeah...well I think I let you suffer long enough."

Gwen "Trent I am so sorry for what happen. After you broke up with me I thought, and thought, and thought. And then I thought a little more! And I realized I never seriously had feelings for Cody...like I thought I did. I was just...jealous that he liked Bridgette over me."

Trent "But Gwen why?"

Gwen "I know its strange. It was one of those things where I never really wanted to be with Cody. But I liked knowing he liked me...back home I am not really a girl who guys crush on. And I just liked knowing he liked me. You know? But I realized there was always a guy who liked me no matter what and that was you."

Trent "Liked? You mean loved."

Gwen "Yeah loved. Trent I hope you still do love me because I still love you, and I really just want things to back to the way they were."

Gwen starts to cry Trent walks over to her and wipes away her tears and kisses her. Gwen starts to smile "Does this mean..." Trent finishes her sentence "We are back together?"

Gwen "Are we?"

Trent picks her up and kisses her again.

Gwen "Haha! I love you Trent!"

Trent "I love you too! But if you ever start to like another guy again!" Gwen stops him "Don't worry I won't!" She hugs him and the two start kissing mean while all of the campers. Are inside the main lodge watching them.

Courtney "Aww how romantic! Why aren't you ever romantic like that Duncan?"

Duncan "Because I ain't no sissy boy like that!"

Courtney "Its called being a gentlemen!"

Duncan grabs Courtney and kisses her "How's that?" Courtney shakes her head no "I think we need to work on it!" she grabs him and starts kissing him again.

Izzy "Aww big guy come here!" Izzy grabs Owen and starts kissing him. Heather rolls her eyes and moves over by Bridgette who is wiping a tear away from her eye "I wish Geoff was here." Heather gets up "Oh my god!"

Confessional: Heather

Heather "I am so sick of every guy and gril drooling over each other! This is a game people not a dating show!" Confessional Ends.

Chris "Campers please meet me at the entertainment stage in five minutes for your next challenge!"

Five Minutes later all the campers are sitting around the, entertainment stage while Chris and Chef are standing on it.

Chris "Welcome campers! As you know this is where we have held our talent shows in season one and two! But this challenge will test your charisma skills! Each team is to write a speech on why they love...me!"

Duncan "But we hate you!"

Chris "I know haha! The producers thought it would be nice if Chef picked the winning speech since he is my best friend! Whoever he picks..."

Chef "Will be safe from elimination! And as a reward the team that wins will get to go to the luxury's Hatiki Island! Where you will receive gourmet meals, and fabulous spa treatments!"

The Girls "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

Bridgette "Oh girls we have to win this challenge!"

Owen "No we gotta win guys! Gourmet meals yum! I can almost taste it!"

Chris "Chef! I was going to tell them that! Do me a favor okay? You do your job and I'll do my job. Got it!"

Chef "Err! I hate you!"

Chris "You have one hour to write your speech so start writing!"

The Challenge

The Girls move to one part of the area and the guys move to another.

Izzy "I'll start writing!"

Courtney "No I will! I am a straight A student in school! And writing has always been one of my strengths! Writing essays, speeches, and reports is what I do best!"

Heather "Uh! I get straight A's too! I should write!"

Bridgette "Girls stop! I will write."

Izzy "No I will! Because I am the coolest one here!"

Heather "You are so aren't."

Izzy "Am so!"

Heather "I am! Your not even close!"

Courtney "No everyone knows I have more fans then the both of you combined! I am the coolest!"

Bridgette "What! No I have the most fans so there for I am the coolest girl!"

While the girls bicker Gwen notices Trent is the writer for his team. But he seems to be having a hard time so she goes over to see if she can be any help.

Gwen "You need any help?"

Trent "Yeah with everything! I don't know what to write about loving Chris."

Gwen "It would be so much more easier if we could write why we hate Chris!"

Trent "Haha! Yeah it would!"

Hearing what Gwen say gave Noah an idea "Hey Trent I'll write you just take a break."

Trent "Really man?"

Noah "Yeah!" Trent hands Noah the paper and pen "I wont let us down this time I promise!"

Confessional: Noah

Noah "Gwen doesn't know it but she just gave me an idea! Chris said the challenge is to write about why we love him. But instead of writing things good about him I'll write everything negative about him. And since Chef decides who wins! This challenge is in the bag especially since Chef and Chris are fighting!" Confessional Ends.

One Hour Later

Chris and Chef are sitting at a judge table in front of the stage.

Chris "Okay girls first!"

Courtney walks on to the stage with her speech in her hands "Why we love Chris written by Courtney!"

Heather "And!"

Courtney sighs "Heather, Izzy, and Bridgette too! Why do we love Chris? Well what's not to love! His charming personality, his beautiful white teeth, his handsome good looks, and his great hair!" Chris is clapping "Everything she is saying is so true!" Chef rolls his eyes and Courtney continues with her speech. "His true talent in the entertainment business! And he is revolutionary in the reality TV business! Everyone loves Chris! Including all of us girls! We love you Chris!"

Chris is clapping he loved the speech "Bravo! Bravo!" Chef rolls his eyes at the TV host again "Next up is the guys! Guys tell me why you love me!"

Noah walks onto the stage with his speech in his hands he clears his throat and begins reading. "Why we love Chris. Do we love Chris? No! Why should we! He is rude, and egotistical! An A list celebrity wannabee! The real person we love is Chef! The man who feeds us and almost everyday! Chef a great man and great cook! Thank you!"

Noah walks off the stage with a smirk on his face, Duncan grabs him "Dude what was that?"

Noah "Don't worry we are going to win!"

Duncan "No were not! You did the challenge wrong!"

Chef "And the winners are the guys!"

Chris "What no dude!"

Chef "Guys win because I hate you!"

Courtney "The guys should be disqualified!"

Chris "You are right!"

Chris pulls out his cell phone and calls the producers he tries to explain what happened. "Yes! But! I know I called you alot this week to complain but! Okay! Okay! Fine! Fine! I understand! Yes I know! I said I understand!" Chris hangs up his phone.

Courtney "Well?"

Chris "The producers say since Chef was put in charge of who wins...his choice is valid. As much as I disagree with this guys win and get to go on a trip to Hatiki Island. And girls I will see you at elimination..." Chris gets up and walks away.

Courtney "This is so unfair!"

Noah walks back onto the stage and grabs the microphone "I'd just like to thank Gwen! For all the help on the speech thanks again Gwen!"

All the girls look at Gwen angrily.

Courtney "You helped them!"

Gwen "No! Well not on purpose!"

Courtney "Ahahah!"

Izzy "Not cool Gwen not cool!"

Gwen "Girls I'm sorry!"

Courtney, Heather, and Izzy walk away as they are walking away Heather winks at Noah and Noah winks back at Heather.

Bridgette "I am sure you didn't do it on purpose."

Gwen "Thanks for believing me."

Bridgette "No problem. That's what friends are for right? Now lets get this elimination over with!"

Elimination

Chris "You each voted for one person you want to be eliminated when I say your name I'll will toss you your marshmallow. Until there is one person left. The person that does not receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame and board the of losers! Izzy! Bridgette! Courtney! Gwen and Heather one of you has been voted off!"

Gwen is nervous and Heather is a little bit nervous too.

Chris "Heather you are safe!" Chris tosses Heather her marshmallow "I am sorry Gwen please..."

Gwen "I know what to do Chris! Bye girls."

Bridgette and Izzy say goodbye Courtney and Heather ignore her. Trent who is boarding is boat to go to Hatiki Island notices Gwen walking the dock of shame.

Trent "Gwen!" He runs over to the dock "You got voted off?"

Gwen "Yeah..."

Trent kisses Gwen "I promise this season I am going to win! Win for the both of us!"

Gwen "You better haha! I love you."

Trent "I love you too."

Gwen wipes away a tear before boarding the boat of losers.

To Be Continued...


	9. Rescue Bunny

Chris is standing on the dock of shame the sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping in the air.

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Island! Trent and Gwen finally ogt back together! After weeks of being broken up. And Heather made her attentions clear she wanted in Noah's alliance! And if Noah didn't let her join then, she would tell Duncan and Trent about his secret alliance with Cody, Owen, and Ezekiel. Mean while the challenge the campers had to do was simple! Make a speech about why they love me! And I being the good friend that I am put my best friend Chef in the charge of picking the winning team! Who he felt wrote the best speech the girls wrote a wonderful speech!

But the guys I wrote a speech about why they hate me! And Chef picked them as the winner! You think you know a person...not only did the guys win immunity but they also won a fabulous trip. To Hatiki Island a luxury's Island resort. This meant the girls had to vote someone off their team so they voted off Gwen! After she accidentally helped the guys with their speech. What will happen now? Who will be elminatednext? How will Trent do with out Gwen find out now on Total Drama Island!"

It's only been a few hours since Gwen was eliminated Courtney is pacing back and forth, upset over yet another girl being voted off while Bridgette and Izzy sit on their beds talking to each other.

Courtney "This isn't good! This isn't good!"

Bridgette and Izzy ignore her and Bridgette continues talking to Izzy "And I was like no! I will never eat meat! How can anyone eat an animal? So I got up and stormed out and ever since then I've been a vegetarian."

Izzy "Did I ever tell you about the time I went to China?"

Bridgette "No tell me!"

Izzy "Alright well it was like four years ago now and..." Izzy is interrupted by Courtney "How can you two be so calm! We just had to vote off another girl!" Izzy agrees with Courtney "Yeah its to bad we had to vote Gwen off. She was pretty cool." "No not that!" Courtney yells "We had to vote off our fourth girl now and the guys have only voted off two! Are team is way behind the guys!"

Bridgette "So you don't really care about any of the girls? You only think of us a props to help you in the game?"

Courtney "This is a game and I am in it to win it! I am done playing Ms. Nice Girl! Next challenge we are going to win got it!"

Bridgette "That's cold Courtney! When I see my team mates I see friends not just people who will help me make it to the finals!" Bridgette gets off her bed and walks out of the cabin angrily.

Courtney rolls her eyes at Bridgette she looks and notices Heather is no where to be seen. "Where is Heather!"

Izzy looks around the cabin and doesn't see her "I don't know where she is at."

Courtney grabs her hair and screams "AhAhAh!" she storms out of the cabin looking for Heather. Leaving Izzy all alone sitting on her bed "Doesn't anyone want to hear about my trip to China!"

The guys return to the Island from their trip to Hatiki Island a few days later, unfortunately its just in time for breakfast.

Trent "You guys sure you don't want to come for breakfast?"

Noah "Yeah we are positive."

Duncan "Not even you Owen?"

Noah shakes his head no at Owen "No...I am not very hungry."

Trent almost faints he is so shocked "You are not hungry!"

Owen "I know shocking isn't it?"

Duncan "I guess there's a first time for everything right?"

Trent and Duncan walk to the main lodge leaving the other guys behind.

Noah "Okay their gone! Lets go over today's plan if our team loses today's challenge then we are going to vote off Duncan!"

Ezekiel "Uh are you sure about that?"

Noah "Yes. He is the toughest guy here."

Owen "But if Duncan finds out he will kill us! And I really like living!"

Noah "Its time to grow up! Be a man besides Duncan already won last time!"

Owen "So. I won season one...that doesn't mean I will have to be voted off soon to does it?"

Noah "No of course not! You won two seasons ago Duncan just won last season!"

Confessional: Noah and Cody

Noah "Oh my god I swear Owen is the dumbest guy on this show! Why is it so hard for him to listen to me? And just do as I say with out hesitation."

Cody "I am seriously starting not to trust Noah. I have a feeling he is using us just like what Heather did to Beth, Lindsay, Katie and Sadie. And what Justin did to Tyler! I think its time I leave this alliance, and see how well I do on my own." Confessional Ends.

Chris "Campers! Please meet me outside of your cabins in five minutes for your next challenge!"

Five minutes later all the campers meet Chris and Chef outside their cabins.

Chris "Welcome campers! Today is the start of a new time this season! Because as of now there is no longer any teams!"

Courtney "Wait! So Chris your telling me if I win today's challenge I win immunity for me not my team?"

Chris "Yes that is correct."

Courtney "Finally! Sorry girls it is now my mission to destroy all of you season three winner will be Courtney!"

Bridgette "At least we know your true colors now! You never cared about any of us girls you only cared about yourself!"

Courtney "Yeah duh! In the end that's what this game is about Bridgette. Right?"

Heather "You are so right Courtney!"

Confessional: Noah

Noah "Oh I know now Heather you think this alliance...my alliance! Will just get you to the finals? Well your wrong! This alliance is for me to get to the finals!" Confessional Ends.

Chris "You all remember DJ right?"

Bridgette "Oh DJ! He was such a big softy! And so sweet how can anyone forget him?"

Trent "And a great cook!"

Chef "Not better then me!"

Courtney "Okay, okay! We all remember DJ can we move on now?"

Chris "Over at the dock there are stuffed animal bunny's. That look like DJ's pet bunny he found in season one. It is strapped on to the side of the dock almost about to fall into the ocean with the sharks! Your mission is run to the dock and and rescue DJ's bunny from falling to his death, then bring the bunny back over here and hand the stuffed animal to me! But wait there's more! After that you need to run back over to the dock. You will see a life size cardboard cut out of DJ you need to tap the cardboard cut out off DJ, then race back here! Which ever camper is able to do this in the fastest time will be safe from elimination! Got it! Okay lets start out with Izzy!"

The Challenge

Izzy "Be amazed by my super fast speed!" She runs away from the cabins and onto the beach she, can see the dock and the stuffed animal version of DJ's bunny hanging, on the edge of the dock she also see's the DJ cardboard cut out standing on the dock. "Don't worry little bunny Izzy is here to safe you!" She runs up onto the dock and unties the bunny she can see the sharks below her in the ocean. "All so cute hell there little sharkies!" She jumps off the dock and onto the beach "Victory is mine hahahahahahahahahaha!" She runs back to Chris and the rest of the campers and she hands the bunny to Chris. But then she suddenly stops everyone stares at her wondering why she would just stop. "Time! What is my time!"

Chris "Izzy you still have to tag the cardboard cut out of DJ then come back here!"

Izzy "Oh yeah oops!" She does as Chris told her to do when she makes it back she is sure no one will beat her time "Okay, okay! Now what is my time!"

Chirs "Izzy your time is six minutes and fourteen seconds!"

Izzy "That's nothing I ran across the Great Wall Of China faster!"

Chris "Noah your up!"

Noah

Noah "Chris you do remember I don't really like doing these challenges right? So um is there anyway I can just skip this challenge? And I can some how just be given the immunity?"

Chris Hmm no! But you better start running because yourtime started. Chris looks at his timer One minute and twenty seconds ago!

Noah "Crap!" He starts running to the dock but he trips and falls multiple times before even getting hear the dock. "All I am all muddy!"

Duncan "Noah! You better hurry before that mud stains your clothes!" Courtney grabs Duncan by his arm and pulls him away from the rest of the campers "Hi sweetie."

Duncan "Uh yeah?"

Courtney "I was thinking if you win the challenge will you give me your immunity?"

Duncan "Are you crazy?"

Courtney "If you do I'll give you in reward!"

Duncan "Oh and what can that be?"

Courtney pulls Duncan closer and kisses him "You like?" "I don't know why don't you show me again." Courtney pulls him in and kisses him again "And there will be plenty more of that if you help me out." "Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do." Courtney smiles and walks away leaving Duncan wanting more.

Mean while Noah has finally completed his challenge "Okay Chris! My time, tell me my time!"

Chris "Not even near Izzy's time ten minutes and thirteen seconds! Izzy is still in the lead! Owen your up!"

Owen "Wish me luck!"

Izzy "Good luck my big pile of mashed potatoes!"

Owen "Don't make me hungry! How about a good luck kiss?" Izzy gives Owen a kiss on his cheek "Good luck big guy!" "Aww thanks!"

Owen

Owen starts running to the dock at a steady pace "Don't worry bunny I am coming! I am running! I am running!...I am running...I am running." He quickly runs out of breath he looks back and sees he has only moved a few inches.

Heather "Well this should take a while!"

Bridgette "Shut up Heather! You can do it Owen!"

Forty minutes later Owen has finally completed his challenge, his face is red and swetis pouring off of him "Time?" he askes while trying to catch his breath.

Chris "Forty minutes and fifty-nine seconds! Izzy is still in the lead! Bridgette your up!"

Bridgette

Bridgette sprints to the dock making sure she doesn't tire herself out to early in the challenge she unhooks the bunny. And gives it a kiss on its head "Awwyour safe now." she runs back over to Chris and gives him the stuffed animal bunny. She then runs back over to the dock and taps the cardboard DJ then runs back to Chris completing the challenge.

Chris "Seven Minutes and twenty-five seconds! Izzy is still in the lead!"

Izzy "Hahahahahahahaha!"

Chris "Ezekiel your up!"

Ezekiel "Alright lets do this!"

Noah whispers to Ezekiel "Don't beat my time." Ezekie is confused "Why?" "Because I said so." Noah whispers back to him. Cody hears the two whispering and he is not happy about what he heard.

Confessional: Cody

Cody "Just who does he think he is! He knows he didn't beat Izzy's time yet he acts like no one in the alliance can beat his time!" Confessional Ends.

Ezekiel

Ezekiel takes his time walking instead of running to the dock much to everyone's surprise, everyone except for Noah and Cody.

Heather "And I thought Owen was slow! This guy is a moron!"

Bridgette "No he's not! But there has to be a reason why he is trying not to win."

Ezekiel finally completes the challenge with out even breaking a sweat. "Time?"

Chris "Twenty-eight minutes and fifteen seconds! Izzy you are still in the lead!"

Izzy "Yeah! Izzy you got this in the bag!"

Chris "Courtney your up!"

Courtney "Here I go!"

Courtney

Courtney runs over to the dock making good time but has trouble unhooking the stuffed animal, plus she see's the sharks swimingbelow her. "Come on unhook you stupid bunny! Ah! Shark! Shark!" She finally unhooks the bunny she delivers the bunny to Chris. Then runs back and taps the carboard DJ cut out fhinshing the challenge.

Chris "Your time is ten minutes and thrifty-two seconds! Izzy is still in the lead!"

Courtney "That bunny was hooked way to tight!"

Heather "Aww wasn't Mrs. Perfectionist able to unhook the bunny? Haha!"

Courtney "I'd like to see you do better!"

Heather "I'd do way better!"

Chris "Lets see Heather your up!"

Heather

Heather runs over to the dock in good time she easily unhooks the bunny Oh so hard...not! she then walks over, to the carboardcut out of DJ "Don't get to lonely I''ll be back soon!" She runs back to Chris and gives him the bunny, then back to the dock and taps the carboard DJ. Then runs back over to Chris and the campers.

Chris "Your time is eight minutes and fourty-two seconds! Izzy your still in the lead!"

Izzy "Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Chris "Trent your up!"

Trent "Alright lets do this!"

Trent

Trent quickly runs over the dock and unhooks the bunny then he runs back to Chris, and hands in the stuffed animal he then runs back to the dock and tags the carboard DJ. Before running back to Chris and the campers.

Chris "Trent five minutes and three seconds you are now in the lead!"

Trent "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Izzy "What no how can I lose!"

Chris "Cody your up!"

Noah grabs Cody and whispers to him "Don't beat my time." Cody pushes him away "I am going to try to win!" he starts walks away but noahgrabs him again. "But will the viewers think if the leader of this alliance does worse then..." Cody stops him "Save it. I don't care what they'll think. You didn't have a problem with Heather beating your time. So you shouldn't have a problem if I beat your time!" Cody runs away leaving Noah frustrated.

Cody

Cody runs to the dock he starts trips a few times but he quickly gets back up. He makes it to the dock and unhooks the bunny, he runs back gives Chris the stuffed animal runs back and taps the DJ carboardcut out. Then runs back over to Chris and the other campers "Time?"

Chris "Cody impressive your time is seven minutes and twenty-two seconds, but Trent is still in the lead!"

Trent "Awesome!"

Chris "And last but not least Duncan!"

Duncan

Duncan "I'll be back in a few minutes guys!" He speeds over to the dock and unhooks the bunny he runs back to Chris and delivers the stuffed animal. Then heads back to the dock and taps the cardboard cut out of DJ, and finishes the challenge.

Chris "Duncan! Your time is four minutes and twenty-two seconds! You win the challenge and you are safe from elimination!"

Duncan "I guess all those years of running from the cops has paid off!"

Courtney clears her throat to get Duncan's attention "Duncan don't you have something to say?" He knows what she talking about, but he acts like he doesn't. "Hmm I don't think!"

Chris "See you all at elimination!"

Elimination

Chris "Campers welcome! Tonight one of you has been voted off! But because Duncan won today's challenge he is safe from elmination!"

Confessional: Duncan, Courtney, Noah, Cody, Heather, and Izzy

Duncan "Well it looks like I'm safe. I know Courtney wanted me to give her my immunity...but I am not giving up my immunity for any one not even my girlfriend! No matter how hot she is!"

Courtney "If Duncan thinks I am going to ever kiss him again he is wrong! Me and him are over!"

Noah "My plans to vote Duncan off are ruined! Now its good bye Trent! And if Cody pulls what he did today, then it just might be him who is next to be voted off!"

Cody "Noah wants me to vote off Trent now. But thats just notgoing to happen! Instead I voted off Noah instead!"

Heather "Noah said to vote off Trent, but I voted off Courtney instead she is away bigger threat. And plus she is dating Duncan which makes them in a automatic alliance!"

Izzy "I just wanted to say if I could vote anyone off, and I mean anyone it would be Chris!" Confessional Ends.

Chris "When I say your name I'll will toss you your marshmallow. The person that does not receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame and board the of losers! Duncan! Izzy! Bridgette! Noah! Ezekiel! Trent! Cody! Courtney! Owen and Heather one of you has been voted off!"

Heather and Owen both look at Chris nervously.

Chris "Heather you are safe!" Chris tosses a marshmallow to Heather.

Owen "Well I guess its my time to go. Owen gets up and starts to walk away but Izzy jumps up and stops him. "Oh big guy I'll miss you!" He hugs Izzy "Oh Izzy will you win this for the both of us?" Izzy pushes him away "On one condition at Playa Des Losers you stay away from Sadie!" Owen agrees "Its a deal!" She gives Owen a kiss and he walks the dock of shame and boards the boat of losers, and he is taken away.

Chris "Who will be voted off next? What will happen between Duncan and Courtney? Is Noah's alliance falling apart? Find out all these answers and more next time on Total Drama Island!"

To Be Continued...


	10. One Comes Back, Two Must Go

Chris is standing on the dock of shame the sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping in the air.

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Island! I informed the campers that there would be no more teams! All the guys and girls were on there own for the rest of the show! For the challenge the campers had to rescue DJ's, bunny from falling into the ocean filled with sharks! But don't worry all you animal lovers, it was only a stuffed animal version of bunny. Whoever was able to rescue bunny the fastest and taping the cardboard version of DJ we had standing near the bunny. Would win the challenge and be safe from elmination, for a while it looked like Izzy was going to be safe. Then suddenly the game changed when Trent beat Izzy's time! But in the end Duncan won the challenge keeping himself around for another night.

And at the end of the night it was Owen the campers, decided had to walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers. Who go on to the next round of the game? Who will be voted off next? And how will the campers react to a camper returning to the Island? Find out now on Total Drama Island!"

It is the middle of the afternoon and the ramaining campers, were all hanging out on the beach Duncan is trying to get Courtney to talk to him again. Trent is palying his guitar, Bridgette is attempting to surf but there is no waves, and Izzy is talking to herself. But sitting farther away from the rest of the campers is Noah, Cody, Ezekiel, and Heather.

Noah "We could have had Trent voted off but some how it was Owen who got voted off. Alright tell me who each of you voted off! Ezekiel lets start with you, who did you vote off?"

Ezekiel "I voted off Trent just like you wanted me to. But I have a question Noah." "Okay what is it?" Noah asks. "Why do we have to vote off everyone you want voted off?" Ezekiel asks nervously causing Noah to get angry. "Are you questioning me?" Ezekiel just stares at Noah and shakes his head yes, Cody has finally had enough of Noah's bossy attitude.

Cody "So what if he is! This alliance was suppose to be a fair one I thought, were the little guys help each other out. But its not! Every time we have to vote someone you want voted off! And I am sick of it! And I am sick of you Noah! I quit this alliance!" He gets up and throws sand in Noah's eyes and walks away, Heather gets up too "Me to! Being in a alliance is so much more fun when I am in charge of it!" She walks away too Ezekiel tries to get up but gets pulled down by Noah.

Noah "Who needs them anyways right?'

Ezekiel "Um...right."

Chris onto the beach with Chef "Hello campers! Are you ready for your next challenge?"

Izzy "I am always ready!"

Chris "That's the spirit! But before we I tell your about your next challenge I have an announcement to make. A camper has returned to the Island!"

Courtney "What! Who is it?"

Trent "Gwen?"

Bridgette "Geoff?"

Chris "Chef will you please move to the side!"

Chef moves to the side and the campers see it was LeShawna standing behind him!

LeShawna "Hey y'all!"

Confessional: LeShawna

LeShawna "Hey everyone Shawni's back! And in it to win it! I made it all the way to second place last season and now, that I got an other chance to win this season, I am not going to let it go to waist! I am going to win it all this season!" Confessional Ends.

Bridgette runs over to LeShawna and hugs her "LeShawna I am so happy your back!"

LeShawna "And its great to be back girl!"

Bridgette "How is Geoff?"

LeShawna "Well girl he is still upset I think he really regrets breaking up with you. He told me to tell you that he is still rooting for to win!"

Trent "How's Gwen?"

LeShawna "Gwen's heart is broken! She really wanted to stay here to be with you, and she wanted to make up for all that drama she started with you and Cody."

Izzy "How is my big guy?"

LeShawna "Oh he is eating all the food from the buffet at Playa Des Losers, he is having a blast!"

Izzy "That's my big guy!"

Chris "Speaking of buffet's Chef has prepared a buffet for all of you back at the cafeteria!"

All the campers besides Courtney start walking to the cafeteria.

Chris "Courtney aren't you going to the buffet?"

Courtney "This isn't a trick is it? Where we all eat then have to do some big race!"

Chris "Nope."

Courtney "I don't if I can believe you."

Chris "I swear on my wife's life!"

Courtney "Okay...I don't think you can even go that low."

Courtney walks away to the cafeteria.

The Cafeteria

All the campers are sitting at one table, with each of their plates of food and talking with each other.

Bridgette "So...Gwen told you about everything that happen."

LeShawna "Yeah she did and girl you have way more self control then I would have had! If I was you I think I would have smacked some sense into that girl!"

Heather decides to stick her opinion into Bridgette and LeShawna's discussion. "Bridgette has alot more self control then you do LeShawna, she can handle her emotions better and how much she eats! Seriously that is like your sixth plate of food!"

LeShawna "Oh the skinny girl is talking!"

Heather "I am just speaking the truth!"

LeShawna gets up and makes a fist she, is about to hit Heather but Chris walk in "LeShawna what are you doing!"

LeShawna "I am about to give Heather a beat down!"

Chris "As much as I'd love that its time for your challenge!"

Bridgette "But Chris we just ate a buffet of food we are stuffed! We don't feel like doing a challenge now!"

Courtney "And said we wouldn't have to a challenge! And you swore on your wife's life!"

Chris "I lied! I am not married! The last relationship I was in was with a hot young twenty something French model! But it didn't work out."

Heather "Let me guess she dumped you!"

Chris "No I did the dumping!"

Chef "Yeah that's why you were crying for two months telling me you missed her!"

Chris "Chef shut up!"

Confessional: Courtney

Courtney "After being on this show for three seasons I knew Chris way to well! I knew he would pull something like this that's why at the buffet I only ate a salad. And it was a small salad to! This next challenge I got in the bag!" Confessional Ends.

Chris "Here is what you have to do! Run to the beach and get in the canoes we have sitting there for you! Use the canoes to race to Boney Island! Then once you get to Boney Island immediately turn around and race back to the Total Drama Island! The campers who does this first will be safe from elimination but the camper, that is in last place is being eliminated right away! No votes for him or her they are kicked off the Island! But that's not all for someone being kicked off the Island! Later tonight you will be voting someone off because today is a double elimination day!"

Heather "Double elimination hmm I know who I am voting off LeShawna!"

LeShawna "And I know who I am voting off Heather!"

Chris "The challenge starts now!"

The Challenge

The campers run out of the cafeteria but, they are all running very slow everyone except for Courtney! Because of their big meals most of the campers are tired, and don't feel like running but since Courtney ate, such a small meal she is running past everyone. She gets to the beach and hops into a canoe "Seeya wouldn't want to be ya!" She starts paddling away from the Total Drama Island but Duncan and Izzy are not to far behind.

Duncan "Hey sweetie!"

Courtney "Duncan! Izzy! How are you two so close to me? You two both ate like four plates of food!"

Duncan "I'm always focused when it comes to winning!"

Izzy "I'm faster then the speed of light! Hahahahahahahaha!"

The three campers make it to Boney Island Duncan first, Izzy second, and Courtney third. The three then race back to the Total Drama Island Courtney gets past Izzy, then tries to make it past Duncan but fails to do so. Duncan makes it back to the Total Drama Island first winning immunity!

Chris "Duncan! You made it back to the Island first! That means you are safe from elimination!"

Duncan throws his arms in the air and starts celebrating Courtney walks over to him, she looks like she wants to burst into tears. "Well it looks like I am going to Playa Des Losers." She says to Duncan.

Duncan "What are you talking about?"

Courtney "Since I can't win a challenge to be safe from elimination...that means I am going to be voted off soon. Lets face it Duncan for some reason nobody really likes me, on this show I don't know why. But they don't..."

Izzy "Yeah because you are a total control freak!" Courtney doesn't let Izzy get away with her comment "And you are a total..." Izzy interrupts Courtney "A total psycho! Guess what I've only already heard that before!"

Courtney brushes off what Izzy said "Anyways! Since I can't count on you Duncan...you just won the challenge but also lost your girlfriend!"

Duncan "Oh come on Courtney! You always say we are broken up but you never mean it!"

Courtney "Well this time...I am serious!"

Duncan "Oh my god! Courtney fine I will give you my immunity happy?"

Courtney jumps up and down clapping her hands she runs over and hugs Duncan "Yes! You are the best boyfriend ever!"

Duncan "Yeah. I am ain't I."

Courtney laughs and starts kissing Duncan. Izzy rolls her eyes at the two "And they say I am a physco! Weirdos!"

Meanwhile the other campers are finally making it back to the Total Drama Island, Bridgette and LeShawna both get back to the Island at the sometime.

LeShawna "Well we aren't the first! But at least we aren't the last!"

Bridgette "And that's fine with me!"

Trent makes it back to the Total Drama Island "Bridgette how did you pass me so quickly? I thought for sure I had you beat."

Bridgette "I am a surfer I know how to move through the ocean quickly!"

Heather finally makes it back to the Island "Did yinz miss me? Because I didn't miss any of you!"

LeShawna "The feeling is mutual!"

Cody makes it back to the Island "I made it! And I am not last! Alright!"

Bridgette "Well everyone is here except for Noah and Ezekiel...looks like one of them is getting the boot."

Noah and Ezekiel

Ezekiel is getting near the Total Drama Island but he hears Noah calling his name from behind.

Noah "Ezekiel! Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel "What?"

Noah "Let me ahead for you!"

Ezekiel "No! I am not getting kicked off for you!"

Noah "But I am your leader!"

Ezekiel "Not anymore!"

Noah rams his boat into Ezekiel's, causing Ezekiel to turn into the opposite direction of the Total Drama Island. Noah takes advantage of this and makes it back to the Island.

Chris "Noah welcome back!"

Noah "Thank you Chris."

Ezekiel makes it back to the Island only a few seconds after Noah.

Chris "Ezekiel sorry man! You were the last person to make it back to the Island that means you, must walk the dock of shame and board the of losers!"

Ezekiel puts his head down in shame and walks the dock of shame and boards the boat of losers.

Chris "Now campers! That's not the only person who is leaving tonight as you know today is a double elimination! So now its time to off the person who you want voted off, except for Duncan! Who is safe from elimination tonight!"

Duncan "Actually Chris...can I give my immunity to Courtney?"

Chris "Are you sure about that Duncan?"

Duncan looks over at Courtney and sees how happy she is "Ye-ah..."

Chris "Alright then Courtney is now safe!"

LeShawna "I wish I had a boyfriend that would just hand me over his immunity."

Courtney "Jealousy is such an ugly thing!"

LeShawna rolls her eyes at Courtney.

Elimination

Chris "Alright you all voted someone off! When I say your name I'll will toss you your marshmallow. The person that does not receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame and board the of losers! Courtney! Duncan! Bridgette! Cody! Trent! Izzy! LeShawna! Noah and Heather one of you has been voted off! Which ever one of you does not receive a marshmallow must walk, the dock of shame and board the boat of losers!"

Heather "Me or Noah! I wonder who is staying talk to you later Noah haha!"

Noah "Shut up Heather!"

Chris "Noah you are safe!" He tosses Noah his marshmallow.

Heather "You all voted me off! And kept Noah! This show is rigged I swear! And you know what else I think you all need to know something!"

Noah knows Heather is about to expose his secret alliance or what is now former secret alliance "Chef!"

Chris "Yeah Chef please take her away she is so annoying!"

Chef covers Heather's mouth and drags her down to the dock of shame and tosses her on the boat of losers. And she its taken away yelling and screaming all the way to Playa Des Losers.

Chris "Who will be voted off next? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"


	11. Chef's In Training

Chris is standing on the dock of shame the sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping in the air.

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Island! LeShawna returned to the Total Drama Island! And right away continued her feud with Heather! Will those two ever become friends? Mean while Noah's secret alliance fell apart when Cody and Heather quit leaving just, Noah and Ezekiel in the alliance. The campers raced for immunity the remaining campers raced to Boney Island, then they raced back to the Total Drama Island! Sounds easy right? Did I forget to mention they ate at a buffet before they started racing! The first camper to make it back would win immunity. And be safe from elimination! The last camper to make it back to the Total Drama Island would be eliminated immediately! Duncan was the first camper to make it back to the TDI island.

But gave up his immunity and gave it to his girlfriend Courtney! Making Courtney save from elimination the last camper to make it back to the Island, was Ezekiel the poor guy was booted from the Island. After being turned on by Noah but wait there is more! The campers then had to vote another camper off! That's right it was a double elimination! And after the votes were made Heather was kicked off the Island! Who will be voted off tonight? And can anymore drama be created with out Heather? Find out now on Total Drama Island!"

The remaining girls are in their cabin and a fight between Courtney and LeShawna has erupted.

Courtney "You are just jealous that I have a boyfriend, who would give up his immunity for me and you don't!"

LeShawna "I ain't jealous I just don't think its fair!"

Courtney "Fair smair! I've been on this show for three seasons now! And I am not going to lose this time!"

Bridgette attempts to stop the two from fighting. "Girls please stop fighting! Its not worth it you two said what yinz both thought now drop it!"

Courtney "And that's coming from the girl who is most jealous of me."

Bridgette "What are you talking about?" Courtney rolls her eyes sarcastically at the surfer "Come on everyone knows you are jealous of me! Because I still have a boyfriend and you don't!"

Bridgette is shocked that she would even say that, she knows how hurt she felt after Geoff broke up with her. "I can't believe you would even say that to me!"

Courtney walks over to the door to leave "Well I better get going I do have a challenge to get ready for." she leaves the cabin. Leaving behind two angry girls Bridgette and LeShawna. And Izzy is just sitting on her bed with a goofy look on her face.

Confessional: Courtney

Courtney "I know alot of you may think I was being mean in the cabin. But this is a competition and I am in it to win it this time! Besides LeShawna started the fight. And Bridgette is jealous that I still have a boy friend and she doesn't, it is obvious right?" Confessional Ends.

Chris "Campers please meet me in the cafeteria for your next challenge!"

The campers go to the cafeteria and meet Chris for their next challenge. They see Chris dressed as a chef standing next to Chef Hatchet.

Chris "Campers welcome! As you know I love a good meal and so does Chef!"

LeShawna "Yeah so do we! But we don't get any here!"

Chris "Today you will each be making me and Chef the perfect meal!"

Trent "Another cooking challenge?"

Chris "Do you remember in season one when yinz had to make me a good meal for myself? Oh yeah and Heather got locked in the freezer!"

Duncan "Oh yeah! How can we forget that?

LeShawna "That was one of the best parts in the entire season!"

Chris "Well this time you have to make meals for me and for Chef! Who ever makes the best meal will win the challenge and win immunity!"

Izzy "Haha! This will be so easy I know how to cook every meal in the world! Since you know I have been to every country in the world!"

Courtney "Izzy yeah right!"

Izzy "No its true I have...I have! I have been to the United States, France, China, Egypt, Japan!"

Chris "Izzy please this is only a half hour show...you can tell us later."

Izzy "Okay boss!"

Chris "Oh yeah we have a food expert here to help you make your meals! Come on out Owen!"

Owen walks out of the kitchen dressed up as a chef "Hey guys!" Izzy runs over to him and starts hugging and kissing him "Wait! You didn't do anything with Sadie did you?" Owen shakes his head no "Nope!"

Confessional: Noah

Noah "This isn't good Owen was in my alliance! If he says anything about it I am going to be voted off!" Confessional Ends.

Chris "You will find everything you need in the kitchen along with a list of your names. Next to your names it is written what meal you are to make! And you will find instructions on how to cook it next to the list. Good luck!"

The campers walk into the kitchen along with Owen to start cooking.

Chef "What do we now?"

Chris "Wanna look through their stuff?"

Chef "Sure haha!"

The Challenge

The campers look at the list and it says the following.

Izzy: Hot dogs with French-fries.

Noah: Fudge Cake

Duncan: Cheese Burger

Courtney: Macaroni and Cheese

Trent: Lobster

Cody: Sushi

LeShawna: Garden Salad

Bridgette: Steak Hoagie

All the campers are satisfied with what they have to make except for Cody and Bridgette.

Cody "Sushi! Ah! I never made sushi before in my life!"

Bridgette "Steak hoagie! I can't make this I am a vegetarian! Can someone please switch with me? Courtney your making macaroni and cheese and we switch?"

Courtney "No way! I know how to make macaroni and cheese!"

Bridgette "Please!"

Courtney "No!"

LeShawna "Bridgette don't worry I'll switch with you."

Bridgette "Really?"

LeShawna "Yeah! I am going to make this steak hoagie bam, pam, wam!"

Bridgette "Is that good?"

LeShawna "It is for Chris and Chef! But not for you or anyone else here because I am going to be named the winner!"

Bridgette "We'll see about that! Because I am going to make this salad pretty tasty!"

All the campers start cooking their meals Owen inspects everyone's meals, often asking to taste a sample of their food. Because Bridgette had the easiest meal to make. She got done beforeeveryone else and see's Cody struggling with his meal.

Bridgette "Hey Cody are you doing okay?"

Cody "Haha! I'd switch with anyone I never realized how tough making sushi was."

Bridgette "I am glad I am not in your shoes. I couldn't do it I love fish I would never be able make sushi!"

Owen "Its so nice that you aren't mad at Cody anymore Bridgette."

Bridgette "What? Oh you mean because everyone thought I was cheating on Geoff with him?"

Owen "No! Because he was in the alliance that helped vote Geoff off!"

Bridgette "Owen what are you talking about?"

Owen "The alliance with Noah, me, Cody, Justin, and Ezekiel oh yeah Heather ended up joining later! I've been meaning to apologize to you about voting him off."

Bridgette "I never knew any of this!"

Owen "You didn't?"

Bridgette "No!"

Owen "Oops!"

Duncan "I knew it! So you geeks formed a secret alliance! To vote off the toughest players!"

Courtney "And Heather joined! That trader!"

Noah "Well my cake is done I gotta go!"

Duncan and Trent grab Noah so he doesn't escape.

Trent "Start talking who else did you get voted off!"

Noah "No one I swear!"

Owen "He pretty much convinced the girls to vote Gwen off."

Trent "Gwen too!" Trent punches Noah in his arm then Duncan grabs him and smashes his face into the fudge cake.

Bridgette "I can't believe you Cody! And all this time I thought you were my friend!"

Cody "Bridgette I am sorry!"

Bridgette and the rest of the campers grab their meals and leave the kitchen, and leave Cody and Noah standing in there.

Cody "I am sorry everyone!"

Noah "The idiot Owen! I knew he would do something like this!"

Meal Time

Chris and Chef are sitting in the cafeteria and their stomachs are growling.

Chris "Thank god yinz are done cooking!" He looks at each of their food and notices two people did not make the correct meals. "Um hold on! Hold on! Bridgette and LeShawna you two did not create the right meals I listed yinz to make! Bridgette I said make a us steak hoagies, and LeShawna i told you to make a salad!"

Bridgette "I am a vegetarian so I asked LeShawna to switch with me."

Chris "I am sorry but you two are disqualified!"

Chef "No they aren't!"

Chris "Chef!"

Chef "I want my free meals...all of my free meals!"

Chris "Uh fine! Lets start with Trent and his lobster!"

Trent gives both Chris and Chef and plate of his lobster. They both take a bite of their lobsters and they are pleased.

Chris "This is great!"

Chef "Tasty!"

Trent "Yes!"

Chris "Okay since we are eating fish lets keep it coming! Cody bring us your sushi!"

Cody "It may not be very good."

He places two of his sushi in front of Chris and Chef, they take a bite of it Chris spits it out and Chef starts gaging.

Chris "This is terrible!"

Chef "You nearly killed me you should be automatically eliminated for making such bad sushi!"

Duncan "He'll be gone soon anyways Chef don't worry!"

Cody just put his head down in disappointment and walks back over to the campers.

Chris "Courtney your up! Don't disappoint us!"

Courtney "Of course not I would never do that!"

Courtney places the two plates of her macaroni and cheese, they take a bite and become over joyed.

Chris "This is terrific! Wow Courtney your a chef in the making!"

Courtney "Haha! Thank you Chris!"

Chef "I agree with Chris. You want my job?"

Courtney "Oh Chef stop joking haha!"

Chef "No I'm being serious I can't stand this job!"

Courtney "Oh...no thanks."

Chef "I don't blame you."

Chris "Duncan your up!"

Duncan gives Chris and Chef their cheese burgers, they take a bite out of their cheese burgers and spit it out.

Chris "This is terrible!"

Chef "You call this food!"

Duncan "Its better then half the buffet stuff you served!"

Chrirs "After that I think we need something sweet!" He looks for Noah but can't find him anywhere "Where is Noah?"

All the campers move out of the way exposing Noah standing behind all of them, with fudge all over his face still and his cake is smashed.

Duncan "Noah had a little accident."

Trent "Yeah right Noah?"

Noah "Um...yeah."

Chris "Well your cake doesn't look very eatable. Is that some of it in your hair? Next! Izzy!"

Confessional: Noah

Noah "This is just great! I worked for so long to make it this far and when Owen blabs his big fat mouth! I am ruined! Ruined! And Owen is not even in the game anymore! Ah! This is just great!" Confessional Ends.

Izzy gives Chris and Chef their plates of hot dogs however these hot dogs don't look right.

Chris "Uh Izzy why are these hot dogs green?"

Izzy "Its a secret ingredient! Hahahahahaha! Try them its good!"

Chef takes a bite of his hot dog "These...are great!"

Chris "Really?" He takes a bite and agrees "This is great!"

Izzy "Haha! Izzy rocks!"

Chris "Bridgette your up!"

Bridgette sits two plates of her salad in front of the two. "I hope you like."

Chris "Very good Bridgette!"

Chef "Well done!"

LeShawna "Well I guess I am up!"

LeShawna walks over to the two and places two plates in front of them. Chris and Chef take a bite and love it! "Delicious!" Chris says with a smile "Tasty" Chef adds.

LeShawna "Now that's what I wanted to hear!"

Chris "Okay it is now time for me and Chef to pick a winner!" The two start whispering so the campers won't hear them "No!" Chris whispers "Are you kidding me?" Chef whispers to Chris but the two eventually agree on who made the best meal. "Okay...okay we know who the winner is Courtney! That means you are also save from elimination!"

Courtney starts clapping and runs over to Duncan and hugs him "I am save again sweetie!" Duncan rolls his eyes "Good for you." He is acting like he doesn't care, but he is secretly happy about it.

Chris "As for the rest of you! You are up for elimination see you later tonight!"

Cody walks over to Bridgette who is talking to Owen.

Owen "So you forgive me?"

Bridgette "Of course I do. How can I stay angry at for you for long? Besides it wasn't all your fault."

Cody taps Bridgette on her shoulder "Uh...Bridgette can I talk to you?"

Bridgette "Sure..."

Izzy jumps on Owen's back "Take me away big guy!" Owen walks out of the lodge with Izzy on his back. The rest of the campers leave to leaving only Cody and Bridgette.

Cody "About the whole thing with Geoff...I am really sorry I helped vote him off..." Bridgette tries to stop him "Cody..." "No please I need to tell you this when we first came here. I kinda hoped you and Geoff...would break up because I liked you. In more then just a friend way...you know what I mean?" Bridgette shakes her head yes and Cody continues. "But after you two broke up I felt bad because you were so upset. And I realized you would never go out with me...because you still loved him."

Bridgette "I still do love him Cody and I appreciate your honesty. But I am not mad at you Cody...anymore."

Cody "Your not?"

Bridgette "No it was Noah who masterminded all of this! So how about we get that little weasel voted off the Island!"

Cody "I'm in!"

Elimination

Chris "When I say your name I'll will toss you your marshmallow. The person that does not receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame and board the of losers! Courtney! Duncan! Izzy! Trent! Bridgette! LeShawna! Cody and Noah one of you has been voted off! Cody you are safe!" He tosses Cody his marshmallow. "Noah please..."

Noah interrupts the host "Chris please! I know the drill! But I'd just like to say one thing to all of you! My plans may not have worked out but if they did, it would be me who won this season! Not..." Chef grabs Noah "This is only a half hour show!" he drags Noah across the dock and throws him on the boat of losers.

Confessional: Bridgette

Bridgette "I convinced everyone to forgive Cody and vote off Noah. After all it was Noah who was behind all of it me and Owen had a long talk before he left the Island!" Confessional Ends.

Chris "There you have it! Noah got the boot...finally! And we learned Cody can't make sushi! Who will be voted off next? Fidn out next time on Total Drama Island!"

To Be Continued...


	12. War

Chris is standing on the dock of shame the sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping in the air.

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers had a chance to show off their cooking skills! When they prepared me and Chef meals some were good, while others should have come with a barf bag! For the challenge we brought the show's resident food expert Owen! Only to help the campers in the challenge. Instead of helping them he blabbed about Noah's secret alliance! And Noah's role of having many of the campers eliminated, so it was no surprise when Noah got voted off the island! Which camper will be voted off next? Will anymore drama be created? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!"

Its early in the morning the campers have gone to the main lodge. To get their breakfast Duncan, Courtney, and Trent are sitting at a table with plates, of spoiled eggs and moldy toast. Cody, LeShawna, Brdigette, and Izzy are still in line to get their meals. Cody is the first to be served he takes his plate and sits, with Duncan, Courtney, and Trent.

Cody "Mind if I sit here?"

Trent "Yeah its cool."

Duncan "Actually I don't think its cool."

Cody "I thought we were cool now?"

Duncan "Just because Bridgette asked us not to vote you off. Doesn't mean we are cool!"

Courtney "You were in that alliance! And guys please stop saying cool its getting kinda annoying."

Cody "Yeah but I also quit that alliance."

Duncan "So you were still in it!"

Trent "Come on give the guy a break."

Duncan "Why are you defending him? That alliance practically the reason the girls voted off Gwen!"

Courtney "That is true Trent."

Confessional: Trent

Trent "Yeah that alliance did pretty much get Gwen voted off. But I look at it like this Noah was pulling the strings. Cody was just one of his puppets. Am I upset Gwen is gone? Yeah. But do I blame Cody for something Noah caused? No." Confessional Ends.

LeShawna see's the drama starting between Duncan and Cody. So she walks over to Cody "Come on honey muffin you can sit with me, Izzy, and Bridgette.

Cody picks up his plate and walks over to the other table with LeShawna.

Duncan "That nerd getting voted off tonight."

Chris "Campers I hope you are enjoying your breakfast! But now that your all energized its time to start your next challenge! Meet me at the dock of shame in five minutes!"

Cody "I wish I never joined that stupid alliance. This season has been one nightmare after another for me!"

Bridgette "Yeah it hasn't been the best. But look on the bright side the season is almost over right?"

Cody "I have a feeling this is my last day here."

Five Minutes Later

The campers arrive at the dock of shame they see Chris, standing next to Chef and a wooden crate is sitting next to Chef.

Chris "Welcome to your next challenge! Today you campers are going...to war!"

Duncan "Awesome!"

Chris "Chef please open the crate."

Chef opens the crate up and pulls out a paintball gun.

Duncan "Paintball guns awesome!"

Chris "Each of you will be given your own paint ball gun. You will then be blind folded and taken into the forest, from that point on your on your own! The campers that are shot must return to the main lodge. The last camper standing will win the challenge, and be safe from elimination tonight! Okay Chef blind fold them!"

Courtney "Wait!"

Chris "What?"

Courtney "Aren't you going to give us any protection gear?"

Chris "We did have some sent for you but we figured the, viewers would be more interested if you didn't wear any!"

Courtney "If I get hurt I am going to sue!"

Chris "Oh I am so scared haha!"

Chef blind folds each of them and they are taken to different locations in the forest.

The Challenge

Each camper takes their blind fold off each of the campers, try to stay calm and not to make any noise when they move. No one wants to be the first campers shot at. Courtney tries to stay calm but she starts to think, what if I am lost? What if no one finds me? She starts to freak out.

Courtney "Hello! Is anyone here?"

She hears a noise from behind her and turns around. "Duncan is that you? Come out and show yourself! Or...or I will start firing!" She gets no response from anyone. "Fine have it your way!" Courtney starts firing her paintball gun in the direction she heard the noise, she walks over nervously and see's she hit a raccoon. "Ah! Stupid raccoon!"

LeShawna

LeShawna is walking through the forest looking for her fellow campers. She accidentally steps on some leafs causing a sound to be made. "Oh girl you need to be quit."

Suddenly she hears Trent behind her "Put your hands where I can see them!"

LeShawna drops her gun and puts her arms in the air "Tryin to act like a tough guy I see."

Trent "Sorry LeShawna its nothing personal."

LeShawna "Sure pick on little LeShawna!"

Trent shoots LeShawna with his paintball gun she falls to her knees in pain. "Ah! Thar hit me right in my stomach! Oh lordy! Have mercy!"

Trents helps LeShawna up and she heads back to the main lodge.

Trent "One down!"

Suddenly Trent feels paint balls hitting him on both his sides. He falls down to the ground and see Duncan and Courtney standing above him.

Duncan "Wow you got some aim!"

Courtney "Well its not hard when the target is so easy to hit! Haha!"

Trent "Okay...okay you two got me. Now can one of you help me up?"

Courtney "Sorry Trent all is fair in love and war! That's what my Duncan taught me!"

Duncan "What else did I teach you?"

Courtney kisses Duncan

Duncan "Yep! That's right!"

Courtney "Haha! Please Duncan I taught you that."

Duncan "I guess we can discuss this while we look for our next victim."

Courtney and Duncan walk away together leaving Trent behind.

Cody and Bridgette

Cody "So your not mad at me?"

Bridgette "No...well at first I was but now I think, Noah had alot to do with what happen to Geoff."

Cody "And that whole thing with Gwen."

Bridgette "Oh gosh! Please don't even bring that up! Gwen explained everything to me."

Cody "Bridgette I am really sorry...for everything."

Bridgette "Its okay Cody. You apologized to me now over fifty times."

Cody "Actually fifty-two...I counted."

Bridgette "Haha! Your so funny!"

Duncan and Courtney "Put your guns down on the ground and put your arms in the air!"

Bridgette and Cody put their paintball guns, on the ground and they turn around.

Bridgette "Don't you guys think your being a little over dramatic?"

Duncan "Quit or else!"

Bridgette "Or else what? Your going to shoot me? All no...please don't. Just get it over with!"

Courtney "Because of your smart mouth!" She points her gun at Cody and shots him in the groin.

Cody "Lord have mercy!" He falls to the ground in pain Bridgette goes over to see if he is okay, but is shot by Courtney she falls to the ground in pain.

Duncan "Two in a row wow your good! And I think we got everyone!"

Courtney "But who is going to win immunity me or you?"

Bridgette "Did you two get Izzy?"

Duncan and Courtney "Izzy!"

The two are shocked they forget about Izzy.

Courtney "What do you say we take out Izzy then you let me win?"

Duncan "Let you win again! We will talk about that after we get Izzy!"

Courtney "I hope we find her quick!"

Izzy "Right here!"

The fiery red head swings down on a vine and knocks down Duncan.

Courtney "Hey you can't do that to him...only I can!"

Courtney shoots her gun at Izzy but misses. Then Duncan shots at her but he misses too, Izzy jumps up into a tree and shots Duncan sucessfully.

Courtney "No Duncan!"

Izzy "Your next hahahahahahahahaha!"

Courtney starts running away from Izzy, but the psycho chases after her. The two end up outisde the main lodge.

Courtney "Get ready to join the losers inside!"

Izzy "Never!"

Izzy jumps into the air and kicks Courtney in the face.

Courtney "Ah! Izzy you kicked me in the face!"

Izzy "Good-bye!"

Izzy shoots her paintball gun at Courtney, and wins the challenge!

Chris "Izzy wins!"

Izzy "Yeeeeaaaaahhhh!"

Chris "That means you are safe from elimination! As for the rest of the campers they can all be voted off tonight!"

Izzy "I rock hahahahahahahaha!"

Confessional: Courtney

Courtney "Izzy kicked me in the face! My face! She better enjoy being safe tonight because, next elimination she is being voted off!" Confessional Ends.

Elimination

Chris "Alright you all voted someone off! When I say your name I'll will toss you your marshmallow. The person that does not receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame and board the of losers! Izzy! Courtney! Trent! Bridgette! Duncan! Cody and LeShawna one of you has been voted off. And that is...LeShawna!" Chris tosses Cody his marshmallow.

LeShawna "Oh well it was nice to be back!"

Bridgette hugs LeShawna "I'll miss you!"

LeShawna "I'll miss you too and girl you better win!"

Bridgette "I'll try my best!"

LeShawma walks the dock of shame and boards the boat of losers, and she is taken away.

Chirs "Another shocking elimination! Who will be voted off next? Will Duncan and Cody continue their rivalry? And can anymore drama possibly be made? Find out all those answers and more! Next time on Total Drama Island!"


	13. Who's Going To The Final Five?

Chris is standing on the dock of shame the sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping in the air.

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers were at war! A paintball war! A war that was dominated by the show's power couple Duncan and Courtney. The two teamed up and took out Trent, Cody, and Bridgette! LeShawna was taken out earlier by Trent. They thought they won but the couple forgot about one person...Izzy!

The Total Drama Island psycho ended up taking out, Courtney's boyfriend Duncan it was then Izzy vs Courtney! Despite Courtney's best efforts she failed to defeat Izzy! Izzy won and was safe from elimination that night. The campers shockingly voted off LeShawna! Which camper will be voted off next? It is the final six campers! Duncan, Trent, Courtney, Bridgette, Cody, and Izzy! Which campers will make it to the final five! Find out now on Total Drama Island!"

It is early in the morning and the campers are at the main lodge. Eating their morning breakfast all the campers, are sitting at one table together.

Courtney "Ouch!"

Duncan "Are you okay?"

Courtney "No! Every time I go to chew my jaw hurts. All thanks to her!" She points over to Izzy who is sitting across from her.

Izzy "I am sorry you can't take a kick! Oh wait...I'm not! Hahahahahahaha!"

Bridgette "Good one!"

Izzy "Why thank you."

Courtney becomes irritated "Bridgette don't encourage her!"

Trent agrees with Bridgette "Sorry Court but that was a good one!" Cody agrees too "Yeah it was!"

Duncan attempts to shut Cody up "And your talking because?"

Cody "I am aloud to say what I want!"

Duncan is slightly surprised Cody stuck up for himself "Well so am I..."

Cody "Like you haven't already? All this season you have been getting on me! Accusing me of things I didn't do like stealing Bridgette from Geoff! Or stealing Gwen from Trent! News flash I didn't do any of that!"

Duncan battles back "Well here is a news flash for you! You were apart of the alliance that caused how many, people on this show to get wrongly eliminated!"

Trent attempts to defuse the situation "Guys stop! This season is nearly over and you two are still fighting! Will you two just make peace with each other already?"

Cody "I will if he is willing to put this behind us."

Duncan being stubborn refuses "No!"

Trent "Come on Duncan!"

Duncan shakes his head no "No the dork has to go!"

Cody "The dork is not going anywhere! And I am not a dork!"

Chris walks into the room with his usual smile "Good morning campers! How is your breakfast going?"

Bridgette "Terrible..."

Izzy "Great! Hahaha!"

Chris "That's great to hear Izzy! Will you campers follow me outside. Its time for your next challenge!"

The campers follow Chris outside and see six dirt bikes for each of them.

Duncan "Dude these bikes are awesome!"

Chris smiles "I thought you would say that Duncan. This week's challenge is going to be extreme! You will use these motorcycle's and race, straight ahead until you see a sign. From there you will know what to do next! Campers get on your bike and go!"

The Challenge

The campers jump on their bikes and get moving.

Courtney "Uh you guys don't you think we should have helmets on?"

Izzy "No! I get a bigger rush with out one hahahahahahaha!"

Courtney "Figures you would! Unlike you I like to know I am safe!"

Bridgette "Oh my gosh Courtney will you just shut up already!"

Courtney "Excuse me?"

Bridgette "All you do is complain or talk about how you deserve to win!"

Courtney "Well I do!"

Bridgette "Really? Why? Why do you deserve to win so much more then anyone else?"

Courtney doesn't know what to say "Because..."

Bridgette "That's no answer!"

Courtney becomes frustrated "Well I am a CIT!"

Bridgette just rolls her eyes at her former friend.

Trent "We are here!"

The campers get off their bikes and read the sign it says.

"Go straight forward leave your dirt bikes behind."

The six campers start walking to the next part of the challenge. Courtney being the drama queen that she is attempts. To continue her heated disscusion with Bridgette "Now lets continue our conversation Bridgette."

Trent "Will you two shut up! The entire way here we had to listen to you two!"

Courtney "Well sorry! But when I'm attacked I attack back!"

Izzy "Not true!"

Courtney "I don't believe in physical violence Izzy!"

Confessional: Courtney and Izzy

Courtney "I would never kick anyone in the face! No matter how much they deserve it!"

Izzy "I think everyone knows Courtney is lying! The truth is she knows I would kick her butt! Hahahahaha!" Confessional Ends.

The campers keep walking until finally they run into Chef who, is standing in front of what looks like a huge cage bulit out of sticks.

Courtney "Uh Chef what is that?"

Chef "This is a cage I built made out of sticks! Inside you will battle it out for this!" He shows them a towel with the letters TDI on it. "I am going to throw the towel into the cage, then its all on you campers! To do whatever it takes to get the towel. And climb out of the cage with the towel in your hands then make it back to your dirt bikes. The first person to make it back to the main lodge with the TDI towel will win immunity!"

Chef throws the towel into the cage "Now climb!"

The campers climb into the cage Courtney is the first to make it in, she grabs the towel then she starts climbing to escape. But she knocked back down in by Izzy.

Izzy "Hahahahahaha!"

Duncan rips the towel out of her hands but he is knocked down by Trent. Duncan quickly grabs one end of the towel. The two start a tuggel war over the TDI towel they are both, pulling with all of their strength.

Duncan "Dude let go of it!"

Trent "No you let go!"

Bridgette grabs the towel from the middle and starts pulling. "You know what they says guys! Ladies first!"

Courtney notices the tuggle war between the three. She runs over to grab apart of the towel but is knocked down by Izzy. Izzy then runs over and tries to pull the towel away from the three. Courtney gets up she is angry she runs over and tackles Bridgette. She then kicks Trent in the groin, Chef is delighted by what he sees.

Chef "Haha! That's gotta hurt!"

Izzy see's Courtney attacking people in order to get the towel.

Izzy "You want to play huh?"

Izzy pushes Courtney to the ground, the two girls start brawling on the ground. Duncan now has the towel he tries to climb the cage. But Bridgette tries to pull him down but Courtney grabs Bridgette's, legs and pulls her down.

Cody who was in a corner watching in horror, runs over to see if Bridgette was okay. "Are you okay?"

Bridgette "Stop him!"

Cody runs over to Duncan he is already half way up. Cody grabs Duncan's legs but Duncan kicks him back down to the ground.

Duncan makes it out of the cage and is about to head for the dirt bikes. But he hears Courtney yelling his name "Duncan! Duncan!" "What?" He yells back to her he see's her trying to escape the cage. But Izzy is trying to pull her back down. Mean while Trent, Bridgette, and Cody are climbing out of the cage. On the opposite side of the cage.

Duncan runs over to the cage and starts pulling Courtney's arms he gets her out of the cage. This causes Izzy to start climbing out.

Courtney "Alright give me the towel."

Duncan "What? No!"

Courtney "We agreed you would help me win challenges!"

Duncan "Uh...fine!" He gives her the towel.

Courtney "I can't believe we are going to the final five! Ye-hee-hee!"

Duncan "We gotta go they are catching up!"

Duncan and Courtney start running through the forest. Trent and Bridgette start to catch up "You take Courtney and I'll take Duncan." Trent says to Bridgette and she shakes her head yes in agreement.

Courtney looks behind her and see's the two catching up with them. "All no! Duncan and Bridgette are coming for us!"

Duncan "No...of course they are!" he says sarcastically.

Courtney "I got an idea!"

Courtney and Duncan run over to a tree "Okay Duncan give me a boost up so I can in the tree." He does and she climbs into the tree. She then helps him get into the tree.

Courtney "Okay all we need to do is jump from tree to tree. Then when we see the dirt bikes below us we climb down. And I win the challenge! Haha!"

Izzy "Hello!"

Courtney "Izzy! What are you doing up here!"

Izzy kicks Duncan out of the tree "Your next!"

Courtney starts jumping fro mtree to tree in order to get away from Izzy. But she ends up falling down and lands in a bush.

Courtney "Ah...oh my gosh!" she notices the towel is missing "The towel! Where is the towel?"

Bridgette "Right here! Thanks Courtney!"

Suddenly Izzy jumps down she knocks Bridgette to the ground. Causing her to drop the towel Izzy picks up and starts running. Courtney gets up and grabs the towel out of Izzy's hands then pushes. Her down to the ground she then runs as a fast as she can.

She sees the dirt bikes she gets on one and speeds off to the main lodge, but Izzy follows close behind Courtney. "Will you get off my back already!"

Izzy "Gosh why are you so mad? We were having fun earlier!"

Courtney "No you were!"

Izzy bumps her bike into Courtney's "Hahahahaha!"

Courtney "Stop!"

Izzy does it again causing Courtney to fly off her bike and fly through the air.

Courtney "Ahahahahah!"

She falls and lands in front of Chris.

Chris "Congratulations Courtney you win!"

Courtney "I do?"

Chris "Yes you made it to the main lodge first with the towel!"

Bridgette, Trent, and Cody pull up and are disappointed to see Courtney won. Duncan and Izzy pull up a few seconds later.

Chris "Campers Courtney has won the challenge! That means she is safe from elimination tonight! As for the rest of you all of you are up. So get to voting and I'll see you later tonight!"

Elimination

Chris "Chris "Alright you all voted someone off! When I say your name I'll will toss you your marshmallow. The person that does not receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame and board the of losers! Courtney! Bridgette! Cody! Trent! Duncan and Izzy one of you has been voted off! And that is...Izzy! I'm sorry please walk the dock of shame and board the of losers."

Izzy gets up "Well it was nice well it lasted! I had alot of friends and even made a new friend! Courtney!" she throws a smoke bomb. Causing the area to be filed with smoke and when the smoke disappears Izzy is gone.

Chris "There you have it! The most physcotic camper of all time Izzy! Has been voted off...I wonder what took them so long to vote her off? Who will be voted off next? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"


	14. Pick Your Poison

Chris is standing on the dock of shame the sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping in the air.

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Island! It was the final six campers Trent, Cody, Bridgette, Izzy, Duncan, and Courtney! And after a battle that will go down in Total Drama Island history! Courtney won and was safe from elimination...after her boyfriend Duncan helped her win. So the big question was which campers will be going to the final five? And it was Izzy who was voted off the Island!

Its down to the final five Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, and Cody! Which campers will be going to the final four? Find out now on Total Drama Island!"

Confessional: Trent, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, and Courtney.

Trent "I'm in the top five and it feels great! I promised you Gwen I would win for the both of us, and I intend to keep that promise! I even wrote a song for this occasion. I hope all you TDI fans out there enjoy!" Trent's song is fast forwarded. "Win for me and you. That's the song I hope everyone enjoyed!"

Bridgette "I can't believe I made it to the final five! This is so exciting I just want to tell all my fans I, won't dissapoint you because I am going to try my best to win!"

Cody "Wow I made it to the final five! Who would have ever thought I would make it to the final five?"

Duncan "The final five! I've been here before in season one and two. And just like in season two I am going all the way...to the final two!"

Courtney "Oh my god! I am so close to victory I can almost taste it! This is my season so all you Courtney fans unite!" Confessional Ends.

Its the middle of the day and surprisingly Chris has not announced any challenge for the day. So the campers decided to go to the beach and enjoy their day off. Bridgette is tying to surf but there is no waves, Trent is playing his guitar, Cody is listening to a radio, and Duncan and Courtney are sitting together, watching their fellow campers.

Courtney "You know I was thinking its weird that Chris has never announced a challenge today."

Duncan "Who cares! Just enjoy your day off." Courtney being the dramatic person she is does not want to hear that. "Day off! Day off! There is never a day off on this show! I want a challenge I want to go to the final four!"

Duncan "Courtney! I love you but seriously you need to learn how to relax."

Courtney "You love me!"

Confessional: Duncan

Duncan "Crap! I told her I love her. The minute a guy tells a girl he loves her. She owns him forever...but I do love her. So should I have said it? Or should I have let her tell me? Uh...just do me a favor don't play this on TV." Confessional Ends.

Duncan quickly tries to change the subject "Yeah your right...we should have a challenge! I think I am going to look for Chris find out what is going on!" He tries to get up but Courtney pulls him back down. "You love me, you love me!" Duncan covers her mouth "Okay, okay! I do." Courtney hugs him "I knew it! Nothing can ever ruin this moment!"

Just as she said Chris makes an announcement "Campers please meet me outside the main lodge in five minutes!"

Courtney who wanted a challenge so badly only a few minutes ago. Is now disappointed "The only person who can ruin the moment is him!"

Five minutes later all the campers meet Chris outside the main lodge. Chris is standing along with Chef who is holding a large jar filled with paper.

Chris "Hello campers! I hope you didn't think I forgot about you!"

Duncan "I was hoping you would."

Trent "Yeah can't you ever give us a day off?"

Chris "On this show? No! Now its time for your challenge! As you can see Chef is holding a large jar filled with paper inside this jar. Those peaces of paper are challenges for each of you! The jar holds five challenges you will come over and pick a peace of paper out, on the paper it says what your challenge will be. This challenge is called pick your poison! If a campers is not able to their challenge he or she will be removed from the island...immediately!

If you are all able to do your challenge then you will vote off the camper, you think does not deserve to go to the final four. Everyone understand?" The campers nod their heads yes. "Great! Lets start out with...Cody!"

The Challenge

Cody "Okay lets see what I get." He picks a peace of paper out of the jar. "What does it say?" Chris askes impatiently, "It says don't vomit. I have a feeling by the end of tonight I will be."

Chris takes Cody into the dinning room along with Chef, the other campers follow also.

Chris "For this challenge Chef has prepared some extremely gross food! Just for you!"

Cody "Great this will be fun."

Cody sits down at a table and Chef brings in the food. Cody smells the food and nearly vomits just from the smell of it. "What is this?"

Chef "Its scrambled eggs, buttered toast, and chocolate milk!"

Cody "But the eggs look gray, the toast looks old and moldy, and the milk looks real chunky!"

Chef "The eggs are spoiled! The toast is moldy! And the milk is spoiled and the chocolate is actually mud!"

Cody nearly vomits but holds it back "And I have to eat all of this?"

Chris "Yes! Or you can always just leave the island now."

Cody "No! I've made it this far I am not going to let gross food eliminate me! Chris hand me a fork I am eating this!"

Chris hands Cody and fork he eats the moldy toast. Surprisingly with little problem he then starts eating the eggs. The eggs make him feel like he is going to vomit. The campers, Chris, and Chef can tell he is not doing well.

Bridgette "Cody...are you...okay?"

Cody "...Yeah...why?"

Bridgette "You look...pretty sick."

Cody "I'm...fine." He finishes the eggs but doesn't think he can drink the milk.

Duncan "Now just wash that all down with your muddy milk!"

Cody starts to drink the milk but he struggles.

Bridgette "Just chug it all down!"

Cody "I think there is worms in this!"

Chef "Haha!"

He does what Bridgette told him and chugs it all down at once. "Done!"

Chris "Wow you actually...did it."

Cody "It was nothing..."

Just as he says that he starts vomiting all over the floor.

Courtney "Eww!"

Chris "Cody go ahead to the medical center."

Cody "I am still in the game?"

Chris "Yeah! You couldn't vomit while you were doing the challenge. And technically you completed the challenge then threw up!"

Cody "Thanks for telling me!" He runs out of the lodge as quickly as possible, nearly throwing up again.

Chris "Bridgette your up!"

Bridgette picks a challenge out of the jar it says. "Sit inside a tub filled with ice for ten minutes!"

Chris "Ah! I like this challenge go get changed into your bathing suit then meet me outside the lodge."

Bridgette gets in her bathing suit and meets the host. He is standing next to an empty bath tub "Okay...where is the ice?"

Chris "First you get in!"

She gets in the tub and Chef throws freezing cold water on her. "Oh my gosh Chef its freezing!" He then pours hundreds of ice cubes, on top of her making the water even colder.

Bridgette "What if I freeze to death?"

Chris "Oh you'll be fine! While Bridgette does her challenge lets have another camper do one. Courtney! Your up!"

Courtney picks a challenge out of the jar it says. "Clip Chef's toe nails. Is that all?"

Chris "You obviously have never seen Chef's feet before! They are so nasty and smelly too!"

Chef "I heard that!"

Chef puts a seat down he sits down and takes off his shoes and socks. His feet smell terrible and his toe nails are long and yellow.

Trent "Oh my god! And I thought Cody had a tough challenge."

Courtney "So did I! Chris you can't really expect me to do this!"

Chris "Oh I do and if you don't, you will have to walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers!"

Courtney reluctantly cuts his toe nails. While trying not to breath out her nose, on the last toe the cliping flies into one of her eyes. "Ahah! Duncan!"

Duncan tries to remove it but she keeps moving around. "Will you stop moving?" "Just get it out! Oh...will you hurry up!" He finally pulls it out and she starts crying. "That was so gross!"

Chris "Its over now! And Bridgette your ten minutes is up! Get out and one of the interns will take you some where, to get warmed up. "Duncan your up!"

Duncan pulls a challenge out of the jar. "Drink out of the toilet."

Chris "Eww! Hahaha!"

Duncan "All right I'll do it!"

Chris "Follow me!"

Chris takes Duncan into one of the restroom, he opens up a stall door and inside is the dirtest toilet on the island.

Duncan "That one!"

Chris "Yes. That one!"

Duncan "Courtney is never going to kiss me again."

Chris hands Duncan a straw he puts the straw in the toilet. And sucks the filthy water into his mouth, he struggles to swallow it but does.

Chris "Did you swallow the water?"

Duncan "Ye-ah." He turns around and vomits inside the toilet he just drank out of.

Chris "Good thing he was next to a toilet! Mr. Musician last but not least your up!"

Trent pulls the challenge out of the jar. "Smash Trent's guitar!"

Chris "All sorry you had to pick that one."

Trent "Sorry I had to! I am sorry anyone would! Chris come on please don't make me do this!"

Chris "Would you rather walk the dock of shame?"

Trent "No...I promised Gwen."

Chris "Chef hand him the guitar."

Chef hands Trent the guitar "I'm sorry." he holds the guitar up into the air and smashes his guitar.

Chris gathers the campers in front of the main lodge "Good job campers! All of you completed your challenges but your not safe yet! You still have to vote someone off tonight! See you all at elimination tonight!"

Elimination

Chris "Alright you all voted someone off! When I say your name I'll will toss you your marshmallow. The person that does not receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame and board the of losers! Bridgette! Trent! Courtney! Cody and Duncan one of you has been voted off."

Cody looks nervous.

Duncan "Its about time you have been voted off!"

Chris "Sorry Duncan...Cody is safe. Duncan you have been voted off!" Chris tosses Cody his marshmallow.

Courtney "Nooooo! Duncan!"

Duncan "Courtney don't make a scene."

Courtney "But this is so unfair! This show is rigged! It has to be...how did you get voted off! But Cody...Cody! After everything he did is still here!"

Duncan "Courtney just win for the you and me." Courtney interrupts him "Oh I am going to win! Mark my words this season is the season of Courtney!"

Duncan walks dock of the shame and boards the boat of losers.

Chris "Its the final four! Who is going to the final three? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"


	15. And Then There Was Four

Chris is standing on the dock of shame the sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping in the air.

Chris "Last time on Total Drama Island! It was down to the final five campers Courtney, Duncan, Cody, Trent, and Bridgette. And they all had to pick their poison...for their challenges! Each camper was given their own challenge to do some were hard, some were just plain nasty, and one was just cruel! Poor Trent haha! In the end Duncan was voted off the Island splitting up the shows power couple of Duncan and Courtney.

Leaving just four campers remaining! Courtney, Trent, Cody, and Bridgette! Which campers will go to the final three? And which camper will be eliminated? Find out to tonight on Total Drama Island!"

Confessional: Bridgette, Trent, Cody, and Courtney.

Bridgette "Final four! This i so awesome I've never made it this far! And after the season I've had...winning this show could really cheer me up!"

Trent "Final four! I gotta say I never thought I would make it this far. But I made a promise to Gwen that I'd go all the way! And I plan on keeping that promise! I even wrote a song that I would sing if I win this season...to bad Chris made me destroy my guitar!"

Cody "I can't believe I've made it the final four! Who would have thought that I would be here right now? This is just so awesome!"

Courtney "I've made it the final four it looks like all my hard work has paid off! But now that Duncan's gone to help me its up to me to make it to the final three!" Confessional Ends.

Chris "My final four campers! I hope your hungry because as you know its lunch time so come to the main lodge for your lunch...oh and get here in lets say five minutes!"

Five minutes later the four campers are in the main lodge, much to their surprise they don't smell the usual disgusting food Chef makes for them. It actually smells normal!

Trent "Do...you guys smell that?"

Courtney "I do! It smells like food...but not that disgusting stuff Chef usually cooks for us!"

Chris walks out the kitchen "Good afternoon campers! I'm glad to see you could make it for lunch! Chef please bring out the food!"

Chef wheels out plates of food of all kind from steak to fish, from apple pie to chocolate cake its all there!

Cody "Looks...delicious! Wow did I just say Chef's food looks delicious?"

Chris "All this delicious food is yours...but its also apart of your challenge! In order to make it to the final four its going to be how much food you can stomach! Chef will give you each a plate of food each time all four of you campers finish, he will give you another plate, then another plate, and another plate!"

Courtney "So basically we just need to keep eating?"

Chris "Until you can eat no more! The camper who is able to eat more plates then anyone else, will win today's challenge and be safe from elimination! And be going to the final three! One of you will then be voted off tonight! But voting tonight is going to be...lets say different! Lets start this challenge! Chef please bring them their first plate!"

The Challenge

Chef "To start you off I made mozzarella cheese sticks! Enjoy!"

The campers start eating their cheese sticks. Trent loves them "Chef these are delicious! I never knew you could cook so well!"

Chef "Oh thank you! Wait a minuite are you saying I'm a terrible chef?"

Courtney "Done! Next plate!"

Chris "Wow done already!"

Trent, Cody, and Bridgette all finish too, Chef brings out their next plate of food its fish and chips!

Trent "I love me some fish!"

All the campers begin eating their next plate but Bridgette can't. "Chris I can't eat this I'm a vegetarian!"

Chris "Okay...so?"

Bridgette "Fish is meat too! I can't eat this can you give me another plate?"

Chef "Eat the fish or quit the challenge!"

Cody "Bridgette...just eat the fish you don't want to give up now."

Bridgette picks up a peace of fish with her fork and almost eats it. But she can't eat it "I can't do it! I can't eat something that was once happily alive! Then was killed to be eaten by humans!"

Chris "So are you telling me you can't eat anymore?"

Bridgette "Yes!"

Chris "Okay then Bridgette is out of the challenge! Its now only Trent, Cody, and Courtney!"

The three finish their meal Chef gives them their next meal cheese burger and fries, the campers are now feeling to full to eat. But continue five plates later Cody gives up. "I can't eat anymore! I've eaten mozzarella cheese sticks, fish and chips, cheese burger and fries, pizza, and now a huge plate of lasagna and garlic bread! I feel like I'm going to...throw up!"

Chris "It is now only Trent and Courtney! Uh Chef you might want to give Cody a bucket!"

Chef gives Cody a bucket and he goes and sits down by Bridgette, at a table that has a sign on it that says losers.

Trent "Courtney I am pretty full myself lets just quit together...that way everyone will just be up for elimination."

Courtney "Never! This season I am going to win! If you want to give up then do it! It will just make it that much easier for me to make it to the final three!"

Trent "Fine if that's how you want to play! Chef bring us out the next plate!"

Confessional: Bridgette, and Cody.

Bridgette "I seriously don't know how much more they can eat! One of them is going to be sick when this over with."

Cody "I feel so sick!" He throws up in his bucket that Chef gave him and the confessional ends.

Back at the challenge Trent and Courtney are now going into their ninth plate of food.

Chris "Do ether of you give up yet? You've eaten mozzarella cheese sticks, fish and chips, cheese burger and fries, pizza, lasagna, steak and mashed potaotes, hot dog and baked beans, and you just ate chicken, rice, and corn! Are you sure you want to keep eating?"

Trent relcnantly says yes and so does Courtney.

Chris "Okay Chef bring out the next plate!"

Chef brings out a huge cake "This is chocolate cake, with fudge inside, along with chocolate ice cream, whipped cream, strawberries, walnuts, and last but not least oreo cookies!"

Trent "Sounds good...to me...I think I'm going to be sick again!"

Courtney "I...can...handle...it bring it on!"

Chef sits a huge peace of cake on each of Trent and Courtney's plates. "Enjoy!"

Trent takes a bite while trying to hold back vomit, Courtney does the same but instead of eating the cake slowly she starts smashing it into her face.

Courtney "Not even a challenge...I can do this all day..."

Bridgette notices Courtney looks like she is about to pass out "Uh Chris I think you need to end this challenge. Trent looks like he is going to throw up everywhere and Courtney is about to pass out." Chris nobs his head no "Not until one of them gives up!"

Finally after hours of eating Courtney falls out her seat, and Trent throws up everywhere.

Confessional: Courtney

Courtney "After hours of eating I don't know how much longer I can go on for. But after Trent threw up everywhere I knew I had this challenge won!" Confessional Ends.

Chris walks over to Trent who is laying on the floor "Do you give up Trent?"

Trent "Only if she does!"

Courtney "Ah! Just please Trent give up!"

Trent "No you give up!"

Chris "So none of you give up?"

Trent and Courtney both yell "No!" Chris tells Chef to bring in the next food "Chef bring in the next plate food for these two!"

Courtney "No more please!"

Chef brings in the next plate for the two campers "Its time for your strawberry milk shakes, and I put on the side some chocolate chip cookies!"

Courtney "No! No! No! This is not fair!"

Trent "Give...it to me."

Courtney "Ahahahahah! I quit!"

Trent "You heard her Chris she gave up!"

Chris "I did hear it! Trent that means you are safe from elimination and you are going to the final three! But with who? That still has to be decided I told you earlier, that elimination tonight would be different and it will be! Meet me at the camp fire later tonight for elimination!"

Elimination

Chris "Campers its time to find which campers will be going to the final three. The only person that we know is going to the final three is Trent! How you feel Trent?"

Trent "Can we just move along...I feel like I am about to be sick again."

Chris "How about you Courtney?"

Courtney "I threw up two times! Two times! After that disgrace of a challenge! Like Trent I would just like to move along!"

Chris "Okay. I know each of you casted your votes for who you want to be kicked off the Island! But tonight your votes do not matter!"

Cody "Um did I hear you correctly?"

Chris "Yes you did! As you know the campers that got voted off earlier were sent to Playa Des Losers! And while they were there they have been watching every challenge, and everything you have done on this Island! And they will be deciding who goes to the final three!"

A huge boat pulls up with the campers that were, voted off earlier this season coming off the boat is Sadie, LeShawna, Geoff, Justin, Katie, Gwen, Owen, Ezekiel, Heather, Noah, Izzy, and Duncan.

Bridgette "Geoff!"

She runs over to Geoff and hugs him "Geoff I...I've missed you! I'm sorry for being so mean to you about what happen last season." Geoff forgives her for everything "Its okay Bridge its all in the past now. I am sorry for not trusting you and accusing you of cheating on me with Cody." Bridgette lets goes him "Ever since we broke up and you were voted off I've missed you so much. I know we agreed to stay friends...but I want things to go back to how they were." Geoff is extremely happy "Me too! Are you want to get back together?" Bridgette nods her head yes and two share a kiss.

All the campers except for Heather and Courtney start calping for the two. Mean while Gwen and Trent are happily together atleast for a short while.

Gwen "I wish I could be here with you...I've missed you so much."

Trent "I know I've missed you too. But look I'm still here and I am going to the final three...I promised you I would win this for me and you!"

Chris "Okay losers! Please stand next to each other I am going to ask you which camper you want eliminated! Which ever camper has the most votes to be voted off, is going ot be joining you at Playa Des Losers! Lets go in order of you you were eliminated up first is Sadie! Who do you want eliminated?"

Sadie "I've been watching this entire season and I have to say its great! Its going to be a huge, huge, huge rating success! But my vote goes for Courtney she went, from being a good friend to the girls to being a obsessed with herself and winning!"

Courtney "You know Sadie everyone thinks you are annoying!"

Chris "LeShawna your up!"

LeShawna "You know who I want to win this season and that's my girl Bridgette! But I'm voting off Courtney!"

Chris "Geoff!"

Geoff "I have to agree...sorry Courtney."

Courtney "Ah! Bite me!"

Chris "Justin!"

Justin "You know I have to vote for the person I think, is the ugliest and out of Bridgette, Courtney, and Cody. That has to be you Cody!"

Cody "Hey! Well...actually if your voting by who you think is the ugliest I can't disagree with you."

Chris "Katie!"

Katie "Well I really agree with my BFFFL Sadie! Courtney I vote you off!"

Chris "Gwen who do you vote off?"

Gwen "Courtney do I even need to say why?"

Courtney "Oh please your acting like your so innocent mean while you caused, the most drama on this entire Island! You...you...you rude goth girl!"

Gwen just rolls her eyes Courtney's petty remark.

Chris "Owen!"

Owen "Aww man I have to vote someone off too? This is tough...I really don't like doing this but Courtney you have been acting really mean lately."

Courtney "Oh! Go eat a salad!"

Owen "Salad? Those are disgusting! I much prefer some chocolate!"

Chris "Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel "Uh...I don't no man this is hard for your boy you know?"

Chris "No I don't...just pick someone!"

Ezekiel "Uh I guess...Courtney!"

Courtney "Ah! Freak!"

Chris "Heather your up!"

Heather "Okay unlike everyone else I am not going to vote Courtney off! This season a girl needs to win and I don't want it to be Bridgette! So Bridgette I'm voting you off!"

Bridgette "Oh my gosh...how will I ever get over this."

Chris "Noah your up!"

Noah "Cody! You know why? Because you betrayed me! It should be me in the final three not one of these four!"

Cody "Oh shut up already and get over it!"

Chris "Izzy your up!"

Izzy "Hmm well...I was really having fun with Courtney before I was voted off. So I want to vote off Courtney so she can come to Playa Des Losers, and we can fun again!"

Courtney "No Chris don't listen to her she is crazy!"

Chris "Sorry Courtney she is able to vote for who she wants. Duncan last but not least say who you want voted off!"

Duncan "Cody! He should have been voted off how long ago? He is the only guy I know that can be in a 'secret alliance' and be apart, of getting people wrongfully eliminated! And still be here its bull!"

Cody "Oh my gosh...will you shut up already too!"

Chris "Courtney you got the most votes you know what this means."

Courtney "Nooo! This is rigged this show is rigged! It has to be...this is not happening to me!"

Chris "Courtney I am sorry. But please walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers."

Courtney along with the rest of the losers get back on the boat of losers. She is yelling she is will sue the show, and hire investagators to prove the show is rigged.

Chris "And I thought Izzy was the crazy one of this show! Who is going to the final two? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"


	16. Playa Des Losers

**Before reading I'd like to remind people that this story takes place after my other story on here. Called Total Drama Island: Return to the Island. There is some references of a season two in this chapter. When the characters talk about a season two they mean Total Drama Island: Return to the Island. Because in my stories Total Drama Action never took place. Total Drama World Tour has also never happen this story so suppose to be the 3rd season of the show. **

Chris is standing on a beautiful Island "As you can tell I am not standing on the Total Drama Island! I am standing on the luxuries five star resort Playa Des Losers! Which as you know is where all the losers who are voted off the Island are sent! While there are many campers I have selected the most dramatic campers to sit down with, and give me their take on the drama they were involved in I will have with me. Courtney, Duncan, Noah, Heather, and of course Gwen! While the rest of the campers are enjoying themselves I will sit down with these five campers." Someone taps Chris on his shoulder "Uh intern! I am busy here can't you see?"

"Oh am an intern I thought I was your going to be your co-host?" Chris turns around and see's Lindsay "Oh Lindsay! How could have I forgot? And joining me for these interviews is Lindsay!" "Thank you Chip!" Lindsay says with a smile. "But when was I voted off this season? Because I must have ammesia. I don't remember being on this season at all!"

Chris just stares at Lindsay. "What?" She asks him. "Lindsay...one its pronounced amnesia not ammesia. And two you weren't on this season I called you and asked you to co-host with me!" Lindsay looks blankly at him.

Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Duncan, and Noah walk over to Chris.

Chris "Look who it is its the most dramatic campers of this season!"

Heather "Yeah, yeah, yeah can we just get this over with! And what is that dumb blond doing here? She was not even on this season!"

Lindsay "Jealous!"

Heather mocks Lindsay "Jealous!"

Chris "Because every guy needs a beautiful girl with to help him host these show's duh!"

Heather "Please Sadie would have been a better choice...okay I take that back."

Chris "Please have a seat campers! I have so many questions to ask all of you!"

Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Noah take a seat.

Chris "Okay we need to start out with you Noah! You were one of the first campers to really start drama when you formed, your so called "secret alliance" what were you really trying to accomplish?"

Noah "What was I trying to accomplish? It was simple Chris I was trying to take the campers that so many fans and campers think of being stepping stones, to make it to the finals and those people were me! Cody, Ezekiel, Justin, and Owen!"

Duncan "Stop the bull!"

Noah "Excuse me?"

Duncan "You were using all of those guys to make it the final just like Justin used Tyler in season two, and just like Heather used Lindsay and Beth on season one!"

Heather "Speaking of that I just have to say if it was not for me! There would have been no Justin alliance and there would be no Noah's "secret alliance" I started something, that has gone down in Total Drama Island history! Everyone wants to be like just like me!"

Gwen "Oh please! Your ego is as big as your butt! And that's huge!"

Heather "My butt is not big!"

Gwen "I didn't say big I said huge!"

Lindsay "And who was the star of that alliance Heather? It was me everyone loved me the most!"

Heather "Oh please! You are such a wannabee!"

Chris "Since your talking so much Heather. Let me ask you why did you join Noah's alliance?"

Heather "Being the brilliant person that I am. I knew that once the guy team and the girl team split up I would be the first to be voted off, and I needed an alliance to keep me save! But of course I ended up quiting because his alliance was so lame!"

Noah "No you quit because you were not in charge!"

Lindsay "Dancan!"

Duncan "My name is Duncan!"

Lindsay "That's what I said! Dancan you had a big rivalry with Cody this season. Why could you never get along with him?"

Duncan "I don't like snakes and Cody was right along with Noah in getting people wrongly voted off. And then when he is caught he acts like he was all innocent. And didn't want to do it! That is bull crap and he knows it and everyone watching knows it!"

Chris "You say this about Cody but a lot of people could say Courtney is no better."

Courtney looks at Chris ragefully "What do you mean by that Chris! I played the game fair!"

All the campers besides Duncan start talking about her lieing. This enrages her even more "What are you all talking about!"

Chris "You had Duncan give up his immunity every time he won just to save you. That is what I am talking about you think that is fair?"

Courtney looks down "Yes...yes I do."

Chris "Look at me and say that." She looks up at him "Ye-s I...that's it! I'm leaving! You can do this stupid episode with out me and Duncan!" She gets up and starts to walk away but Duncan doesn't follow. "Duncan lets go!" He rolls his eyes and gets up "Fine because if I don't I will never hear the end of it." The two walk walk away leaving just Noah, Heather, and Gwen.

Chris "Well since we already talked to Noah and Heather lets talk to you Gwen."

Heather "Oh his should be so interesting...talking to an antisocial goth girl!

Gwen "I had rather talk to an antisocial goth girl then a stuck up, rich girl who thinks the world revolves around her!"

Heather "Ah! I'm out I don't need this!" Heather walks away leaving just Noah and Gwen.

Noah "Uh Chris do you or Lindsay have anything else to ask me?"

Chris "No."

Lindsay "Yes I do!"

Noah "What is it Lindsay?"

Lindsay "Um...how does my hair look?"

Noah "Alright like the others I'm out!" he gets up and walks away.

Lindsay "I don't know why he left I asked him a question."

Chris "Okay Gwen this season you created so much drama with your boyfriend Trent, and your friends Bridgette and Cody. Why did you do it?"

Gwen "It all started out when I thought I had feelings for Cody, and then when I found out Cody liked Bridgette I just got so jealous. And made alot of mistakes. I lied to Trent over and over again, treated one of my best friends horribly...I really caused alot of trouble for Cody. What was the reason? On the first season of the show. Cody liked me as everyone knows but I liked Trent so nothing ever happened between me and Cody.  
But when he started to like someone else. I got jealous...really jealous. And I think its because I liked knowing someone liked me...believe it or not back home. The goth girl isn't every guys type of girl. But then I realized...why am I so upset that Cody doesn't like me anymore? When I have a great guy who loves me...Trent! I came to the realization of that after Trent broke up with me. I'm just glad he gave me another chance to show him how much I love him."

Lindsay "That's so cute!"

Chris "Do you have anything bad to say about Bridgette or Cody?"

Gwen "No...not really if anyone should have anything bad to say it should be one of them about me."

Chris "Not even the slightest thing?"

Gwen shakes her head no but Chris continues pressing her on the topic "No even the tinest thing?" "No nothing why do you keep asking I said no like a hundred times already!" "Because you telling me how you really feel will help the ratings! This is called Total Drama Island after all duh!"

Gwen gets up out of her seat "Okay like the others I'm out of here!" she walks away from Chris and Lindsay.

Lindsay "Well that was fun! Who is going to the final two? Trant? Brenda? Or will it be Cody? Hey maybe even I will win!"

Chris "Ha! How many times do I have to tell you this? You weren't on this season so you can't win! At least you got one of their names right..."

Lindsay "Find out who is going to the final two next time on Total Drama Island!"

Chris "Hey that is my line!"


	17. The Final Three

Chris "Tonight on Total Drama Island! Its the final three campers Bridgette, Cody, and Trent! Which one of these campers will be eliminated after making it so close to final two? Find out now on Total Drama Island!"

Its the morning of the challenge and the campers start their, day off the usual way eating their gross filled breakfast.

Trent "I've been on this show for three seasons now. And I still can't believe they make us eat this stuff I don't even think its real food!"

Cody pulls what is suppose to be a peace of bacon of his plate. "No its not food I think this bacon is plastic."

Bridgette picks up her small carton of milk. "Well at least the milk is okay?" she takes a drink of her milk then quickly spits it out. "Okay I was wrong this milk is milk is spoiled!"

Cody looks at the expiration date on his. "Oh yeah this milk is expired! My milk expired on August 10, 2005!"

Trent pushes his tray of food away. "Okay I think I'd rather starve then eat this crap."

Chef over hears the three complaining about his meals. "You three are nothing but spoiled babies! I slave over the stove for you and you do nothing but insult my cooking!"

Trent "Maybe we wouldn't be complaining if you actually made decent meals!"

Chef "You know what pretty boy I've had enough of your attitude!"

Chris walks into the room stopping the argument between Chef and Trent. "Good morning campers! I hope everyone is doing well because this is a huge day! For the you three campers today we will find out who is going to the final two! If you follow me I will lead you to your next challenge!"

Chris walks outside of the lodge the final three campers follow him he leads them to mountain. "Okay campers as you can see in front of you is a mountain. You will be hooked up to a harness then climb the mountain once you reach the top you will see three treasure chests pink one is Bridgette's, red one is Cody's, and the green one is Trent's. Inside the chest will see a note on the note it will tell you what to do next! Good Luck campers!"

The Challenge

An intern straps the three campers into their harness "Okay you three are good to go!" the intern said.

The three started climbing the mountain...the tallest mountain on the Island. Nearly an hour later the campers were still climbing to the top and where not even half way to the top.

Bridgette "I just wanted to say if I lose today. I'm glad I was in the final three with you two I could just imagine what it would be like, if I was the final three with Duncan and Courtney."

Cody "Talk about a nightmare haha!"

Trent "I know seriously I could just imagine what Courtney would be like if she was climbing this mountain! She'd be like Duncan how much farther do we have to go! Duncan are we almost there! Duncan can you just do this for me!"

Bridgette "Hahaha! Trent stop your going to make die of laughter!"

Nearly five hours later the campers made it to the top of the mountain, the three both rushed over to their chests to open them.

Trent "Okay wait! Lets make this fair we will open them up and one of us will read what the note says to do."

Cody "That's cool with me. Bridgette you want to read?"

Bridgette "Sure!"

They open their chests they see the note inside they each pull it out "Okay Bridgette you said you would read." Trent said..

Bridgette "Okay here is what it says. Congratulations my final three! You have made it to the top of the mountain it wasn't that hard was it?"

Cody "I hate that guy's sarcasm!"

Bridgette continues "Just as I promised I would tell you what to do next. Climb back down the mountain then an intern will each give you a bicycle, along with a ticket that guarantees your going to the final two! From that point on race back to the main lodge! The first two who give me their ticket will make it to the final two! The one who is the last one to give me his/her ticket will be eliminated tonight! Good luck campers your friend Chris McLean."

Trent "Alright! Let the best camper win! And its going to be me haha!"

Trent starts heading back down the mountain but Cody and Bridgette quickly follow. After hours of climbing back down they all make down the mountain. The interns give them each a bicycle and their tickets.

The campers are exhausted but they get on the bikes and speed off and fast as they can. The musician Trent is only a little but ahead followed by Bridgette and then Cody. But Bridgette crashes into a tree causing her to fly off the bike.

Bridgette "No! Darn it!"

Cody stops to help her while Trent keeps going.

Confessional: Cody

Cody "I maybe in the final three but Bridgette is my friend! And when I seen her crash and fall off her bike I had to help her." Confessional Ends.

Cody "Bridgette are you okay?"

Bridgette "Yeah I am okay...Cody you could have gone onto give Chris your ticket. Why did you stop to see if I was okay?"

Cody "Because Bridgette your my friend! And when I seen you crash I had to make sure you were okay."

Bridgette "Oh that's so sweet! Thank you!"

Bridgette gives Cody a hug then the two get back on their bikes and race to the main lodge. Two are both evenly matched nether one is a head of each other.

Mean while Trent makes it back to the main lodge. He opens the door and sees Chris standing inside "Trent you are first one to make it back! Do you have your ticket?"

Trent "Here it is!"

He hands the ticket to Chris and takes a water bottle that Chef hands to him. "Thanks I needed that!" He chugs the entire water bottle down.

Chris "Well you gave me the ticket Trent! That means one thing...you are going to the final two congratulations!"

Trent "Yes! This awesome I told Gwen I would do this for me and her! Final two here I come!"

Cody and Bridgette stop and jump off their bikes they are right outside the main lodge. Cody is only a little bit a head of her he runs into the main lodge but trips over Chef's foot.

"Oops did I do that? Hahaha." Chef says with a devious smile.  
This allows Bridgette to make it the lodge and hand her ticket to Chris.

Chris "Bridgette! You are going to the final two along with Trent!"

Bridgette jumps up and down in joy "Yes! Yes! Yes! The final two! The final two! I've made to the final two hahaha!"

Chris "Cody...I am sorry you made it so close to the final two. But your journey ends here you must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers."

Cody "I made it farther then I ever thought I would. Bridgette, Trent good luck!"

Trent "Thanks bud! I'll see you around."

Bridgette "Cody! You've been one of my best friends on the Island! Thank you I going to try my best to win!"

Cody "Well I'll see you guys good luck!"

Cody exits the lodge and walks the dock of shame and boards the boat of losers. Leaving just two campers Bridgette and Trent!

Chris "It is the final two campers Trent and Bridgette! Who will win this season and win the 350,000 dollars grand prize? Find out on the shocking conclusion next time! On Total Drama Island season finale!"  



	18. The Winner

Chris is standing on the dock of shame the sun is shining brightly and birds are chirping in the air.

Chris "Tonight on the shocking finale of Total Drama Island! We will find out who the winner is of the third season of Total Drama Island! The winner will be rewarded 350,000 dollars! After another dramatic season its down to everyone's favorite musician Trent and the surfer girl Bridgette! Only one can win who will it be? Find out right now on Total Drama Island!"

Its the afternoon both Trent and Bridgette have been patiently waiting outside the main lodge for Chris to give them their final challenge..

Trent looks at his wrist watch "Well its about two o'clock and still no sign of Chris. Where the heck is that guy? I want to win this already!"

Bridgette "Your going to win? Haha! Did you forget I am still here?'

Trent "It doesn't matter I made a promise to Gwen I would win and I intend to keep that promise."

Bridgette "I'm sorry to tell you but I'm going to win!"

Confessional: Bridgette and Trent

Bridgette "Its down to me and Trent! And as much as I know Trent will be tough to beat I have complete confidence in myself. I am going to win season three! And make history being the first girl to ever win Total Drama Island!"

Trent "I made a promise to Gwen I would win for the both of us and I meant it! I know I can win this season and win the 350,000 dollars!" Confessional Ends.

Trent notices a boat pulling up to the Island "Hey do you see that boat pulling up to the Island?"

Bridgette looks over to where Trent noticed it "Yeah I do lets go over and see who is on it."

The final two campers make their way over to the beach and see Chris getting off the boat, with the campers that were voted off this season.

Chris "There is my final two! Please welcome back the losers Duncan, Heather, LeShawna, Courtney, Ezekiel, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Geoff, Cody, Owen, Noah, and Katie and Sadie!"

Trent and Gwen run to each other Trent gives her a kiss "I'm so happy to see you!" "Trent I am so proud of you your so close to winning this season!" Gwen tells him.

Bridgette and Geoff also run over each, Geoff grabs Bridgette and twirls her around in the air. "You did it Bridge! You did it! Your in the final two!"  
He puts her down and she gives him a kiss "I know! I am so excited I just hope I win so we could forget about all the drama that happen here. And move on with our lives together."

Chris clears his throat "I am happy to see you love birds together again but its time to start your final challenge! Geoff and Gwen if you would please step back. Because its time for you losers to pick who you want to see win this season of Total Drama Island! Who ever wants Trent to win please stand behind him."

Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Owen, Heather, Katie and Sadie stand behind Trent.

"Okay now who ever wants Bridgette to win please stand behind her."

Geoff, LeShawna, Cody, Izzy, Noah, Ezekiel, and Justin stand behind Bridgette.

Chris "Ah interesting let me ask some of you why you sided, with Trent and why you sided with Bridgette. Heather! Why do you want Trent to win?"

Heather "Uh...Chris its simple! If any girl is going to win this show its going to be me! Not a goody, goody like surfer girl!"

Chris "Izzy! Why do you want Bridgette tonight?"

Izzy "Its simple Chirs! I want a girl to win for once! For two season's its been guys its time for a girl to shine at the top! Its time for a girl to be the winner! Its time for a girl to be crowned winner of Total Drama Island!"

Chris "Okay Izzy...we get it you want a girl to win the show."

Trent "Uh Chris can we get on with this already?"

Chris "Yes I agree with you Trent lets begin follow me everyone!"

The Challenge

Chris leads Trent and Bridgette over to the main lodge surrounding the main lodge is sixteen barrels, two lock safes, and two dirt bikes. "As you can see there is sixteen barrels in two of these barrels, is a key one for Bridgette and one for Trent! When you find a key you unlock a safe inside you will find instructions. These instructions will tell you what to do next! Good luck my final two campers!"

Trent and Bridgette start going through each barrel while their former campers are watching. Campers siding with Trent cheer "Lets go Trent! Lets go Trent!" and the campers siding with Bridgette cheer "Bridgette! Bridgette!" But it is Trent who finds a key first he runs over to one of the safes and unlocks, he reads the instructions "Congratulations camper you have unlocked your safe! Now its time for the next part of your challenge! I am sure by now you have noticed two dirt bikes. You have to find the key to start your dirt bike you will find the key some where inside the main lodge. Then talk to me your host Chris McLean!"

He runs inside the main lodge looking under the tables and chairs. "Where can this key be?" He thinks to himself while looking in the dinning room. A few minutes later Bridgette burst through the door. "Did you find a key?" "Does it look like I did?" Trent responds.

Confessional: Bridgette

Bridgette "I am assuming since Trent didn't find a key in the dinning room. That the keys are some where hidden inside the kitchen!" Confessional Ends.

She enters the kitchen and looks through the kitchen cabinets and finds no key. Then she looks inside the stove and finds a key for the dirt bike! She runs out into the dinning room. "See ya Trent! I found my key haha!"

"What!" Trent yells as he runs into the kitchen looking for his key. He searches through out the kitchen in common places then searches through the refrigerator. And finds the key hidden under a block of cheese, he grabs the keys and runs out of the main lodge. Only to find Bridgette is long gone "Chris what do I do next?"

Chris "Finally you found your key I didn't think it would be that difficult for you."

Trent "Yeah, yeah, yeah, what do I do next?"

Chris "I am sure you can remember the mountain you, Bridgette, and Cody had to climb a not long ago. You must use your dirt bike and travel to the mountain. Once there you will climb back to the top once your up there you will see a familiar face. He will tell you what to d next!"

Trent hops on his dirt bike and speeds off to the mountain when he gets there, he see's an intern who must strap him into his safety harness. "Go on up Trent." He tells him after straping Trent into one.

Trent begins climbing the mountain as fast as he can, luckily for him he see's Bridgette not to far a head of him.

"Think you could get up there before me?" Trent yells up to her.

Bridgette looks down shocked to see Trent not to far behind her. "I didn't expect to see you so soon! Oh uh...we are pretty high up here aren't we?"

"Yeah it is pretty high your not afraid of heights are you?"

"Um...no...no I am okay." Bridgette reluctantly answers.

While the final two campers continue climbing the mountain. The eliminated campers have some drama going on between them and of course Heather is in the certain of it.

Heather "All I am saying is if you would have let me lead the alliance. Me and you would be in the final two. Not Trent and Bridgette! But no you just had to lead the alliance...you lead it alright right into the ground you fool!"

Noah "I am a fool! I am a fool! Look who is talking your the girl who has been on this show for three seasons. And each season you have failed to win the show!"

Gwen "Oh god will you two stop already! We all know what you two want do so just do it already!"

Heather and Noah both just stare at Gwen confused.

LeShawna steps in "She means just make out already!"

Heather "What eww no way! Why would I want to kiss him?"

Gwen "All season you and Noah have had this tension between you. You both have alot in common in a weird manipulative way...so just get it over with."

Noah "There is no way I want to kiss Heather...no way!"

Heather "There is no way I want to kiss you!"

Their fellow campers begin shouting. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Noah "Fine if it will shut you up! Heather lets just do this...to shut them up."

Heather "Ha! Fine come here!"

Heather grabs Noah and lays a huge kiss on him.

Heather "There you happy now?"

LeShawna "Haha! I didn't actually think you would do it."

Noah just stands there with a glazed look in his eyes.

Geoff "Uh Noah you okay?"

Noah doesn't respond to Geoff's question. "Uh Noah did you hear me?" Finally he snaps out of it "Oh uh yeah I am fine! That was the worse thing I have ever had happen to me."

Confessional: Noah and Heather

Noah "It was wonderful! It was the best thing to ever happen to me! I wonder if she feels the same way?"

Heather "I guess Noah is kinda cute...but when I kissed him I felt nothing. But then again I never feel anything when I kiss anyone." Confessional Ends.

Trent and Bridgette have both finally made it to the top of the mountain. Where they see Chef standing behind him is two boards that says the losers. With pictures of all the eliminated campers scattered on the boards.

Chef "Finally made it to the top! And it only took you two hours! If it was me I would be up here five minutes! Because that's how I was trained you slackers! Obviously physical challenges are not your thing I hope a mental one will be! You must remember the order the campers were eliminated from the first one to the last one. By posting their pictures on your board in order of their elimination! You can not look to see what order the other camper has put theirs in, once you have done this I will tell you what to do next!"

Trent and Bridgette run to their board and start arranging the order their fellow campers were eliminated. Bridgette is doing well while Trent is having a more difficult time.

Confessional: Bridgette and Trent

Bridgette "This part of the challenge is easy for me. But it looks like Trent is having a hard time remembering the order people got eliminated. Girls are just better at this kind of stuff! Guys are to busy thinking of girls, or music, or other guy stuff...girls just have a better memory."

Trent "Sadie was eliminated first then...it was Geoff? No LeShawna! I can't remember ah!" Confessional Ends.

Bridgette finishes arranging the pictures "Done!"

"Let me check first." Chef says he analyzes her board "Hmm...hmm okay your done! Now all you have to do is make it back down the mountain, and be the first one to make back to the main lodge."

Bridgette begins her climb back down the mountain. Trent finishes his board a few minutes later "Done too...I hope."

Chef walks over to his board and analyses it. "Your not done yet you got three wrong! Keep on trying hahaha!"

Trent run back over to his board hoping to complete it in time, while Bridgette makes her way back down the mountain.

Confessional: Trent

Trent "This is all I need! Bridgette is making her way down the mountain and I am stuck up here!" Confessional Ends.

"Done!" Trent says again Chef views his board "Sorry kid you still got one person wrong! Try gain."

Trent reviews his board "I got it! Owen was eliminated before Ezekiel!" he rearranges his board. "Now am I done?"

Chef nods his head yes and Trent starts going back down the mountain. After a few minutes Trent finally catches up with Bridgette "Thought you could win?"

Bridgette looks up to see Trent making his way down "No...I don't. I can't do this I am to scared to move anymore. We are up to high I can't do it! I don't know how I did this beofre...I guess I didn't look down. I can't do this!"

Confessional: Trent

Trent "Ah! I know I should just speed past her...but that's something Heather would do." Confessional Ends.

"Come on Bridgette its not that high up."

"Yes it is just go on past me. I know you will anyways."

"No I won't...that's the down side of being a good guy."

Trent encourages her to make her way down slowly. Nearly two hours go by and they finally make it down to their dirt bikes.

Bridgette "Thanks for helping me Trent! I see why Gwen likes you so much."

Trent "No problem I'd rather win knowing I won fair...but this time I won't being helping you!"

Just as he says that he jumps on his dirt bike and speeds off, Bridgette gets on her dirt bike and speeds off right behind him.

Mean while back by the main lodge Noah is trying to convince Heather to be his girlfriend.

"Just picture it Heather Noah and Heather! We would be the total drama power couple!"

"No way! I'd rather not be one of those girls associated with any guys on this show. Unlike some people here!" Heathers says as she points to Gwen.

Gwen "At least I know how to love."

Sadie "Like OMG look! Look! Its Trent and Bridgette they are coming!"

Katie "Like totally OMG Katie is right look!"

Sadie and Katie point to Bridgette and Trent all the campers look to see.

Gwen "Come on Trent you can do this!"

Geoff "Bridgette I know you can do it!"

The final two campers go as fast as they can but suddenly Trent stops. "What is going on! My bike wont start back up!"

Bridgette who was not far a head turns back. "What's are you doing?"

"My bike ran out of gas it wont start."

Bridgette gets off her dirt bike "All right lets race on foot then come on!" Trent just looks at her surprised. "You helped me get down the mountain...now I am helping you. So lets go!"

The two start running to the main lodge on foot! One of them is going to win it all they can see Chirs in the distance holding the 350,000 dollar check.

The campers begin cheering on the one they want to win.

They both get closer to the lodge but it is Bridgette who able to surpass Trent and win!

Chris "Bridgette congratulations! You have just defeated Trent to win the grand prize of 350,000 dollars! And you have just become the winner of Total Drama Island season three!"

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" Bridgette screams while jumping up and down in joy.

Chris hands her the check she kisses the check and raises it up above her head. "I won! I won!" She proudly shouts as the campers begin clapping for her.

Geoff runs over to her and gives her a kiss "I knew you could do it! And I know we can do it!"

"We can make it through anything after this season." Bridgette says as the two embrace.

While Geoff and Bridgette celebrate Trent walks over to Gwen "I am sorry I failed."

"Failed? What do you mean? You made it all the way to second place! Trent you did great I am so proud of you."

"Oh come here!" Trent says the two then embrace each other.

Chris walks over to Bridgette "You have won the show and made history! You are the first girl to win Total Drama Island! Congratulations my favorite surfer! Now its time to party!"

The campers go on to a yacht not to far away from the Island. There they dance, and eat the night away, Noah for the rest of the trys to convince Heather to become his girlfriend. Owen and Izzy become the certain of attention with their surprisingly good dance moves. Even Courtney begins to enjoy herself despite not winning. The night ends with fire works shot into the sky that spells out congratulations Bridgette!

Chris standing on the dock of shame has one last thing to say to his viewers. "Well campers this season you seen some of the most dramatic moments in TV history! Love triangles, secret alliances, fights, fights, and more fights! I hope you enjoyed this season of Total Drama Island! Until next time campers I am your host Chris McLean see you later!"


End file.
